


Private Investigators

by LoveIsNotForSinners



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, alternate endings, most of BH thinks Stiles is hot, optional pairings, pack relationships, sleazy men, this thing is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Danny go Private Investigator on Stiles after he asks them one to many times if they find him attractive. Their results are that apparently yes, he is and he's completely oblivious to all of it and their pack's a little messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story that is posted on ff but not here originally written for evilanimegenious on ff. Please let me know if there's any pairings/tags that I should add to this.

It's a question, a simple question, a five-worded question that stems completely off of Stiles' own curiosity. It's not like he means anything when he asks it, he's just slightly curious, okay so slightly is a huge understatement, he's extremely curious. And it's not like there is any harm in asking the question, it's not like he expects that if either of them do, somehow, find him attractive that means it's okay to make any further advances towards them. This is about as far as he'd go in order to date them because he doesn't think that there's anything to be attracted to when he looks in the mirror. Not that he had low self-esteem or anything, he knew he wasn't bad looking. It was just compared to some of the other guys at school he was average at best. He had no issues with it, he just wondered if other people thought he was attractive too, who better to ask than two of his pack that are probably the hottest and best with getting guys. Danny and Lydia but maybe he should've eased up on the questioning so much, they just never gave an answer. That made him think that they probably found him attractive, why else withhold such important information from him and yes, this information was so important it was almost valuable and would probably be marked classified. But so far it's unsolved information. Even Scott hasn't answered him, not that he asks Scott a lot. Scott wouldn't know. Scott's not good at this kind of stuff. 

He's also learned not to ask in pack because...well, magical werewolf hearing. He learned his lesson the summer Jackson was back in town and overheard. He always thought Derek would be the scariest werewolf he knew to pin him to a wall but no, Jackson growling at him and pinning him against the wall with his claws just pricking skin almost scared him to death. Lydia and Danny laughed at him and coaxed Jackson that Stiles was just curious. He still gets texts from Jackson that read 'do you find ME attractive? Yeah, cause I'm everyone's type.' and hell if Stiles could deny that he would. However, if he tried to deny that the werewolves would pick up on his lying and that's one embarrassment he'd rather avoid. But it stops him from asking when the pack is around and they still don't know what's going on between the four. Stiles isn't going to tell any of them any time soon, trust him, he's not willing to and he knows the other three won't either. He has blackmail on them, he has blackmail on this entire pack and it's not that they're all werewolves. He could destroy more than their Beacon Hills social life if he wanted to and none of them - except Danny,Scott, Lydia and Jackson – actually know about it as they don't need to know about it. But they should know because, come on, he's Stiles, they should know better. 

 

None of that keeps him from asking in school, sitting behind or next to or in front of one of them, sometimes both of them. He's very bold, it's not something he needs to keep hushed about or hide. They know, he knows they talk about it. He's heard them talk about it. So, why should he pretend like he only asks one? He didn't think they'd team up against him and try to figure out the answer to the question. Hell, he didn't even think they'd put effort into answering him, let alone stalking him to figure out if he's attractive or not. That's what it was, it was stalking not being private investigator's. Call it what you will but it's still stalking and to be honest, he's happy with their response. 

**

“You guys never answered me,” Stiles says, leaning forward to whisper at both of them. Lydia and Danny both raise their heads, faces conveying the same annoyed expression in different details. “Do you find me attractive?” Danny looks towards Lydia who looks back towards him, blinking slowly and pursing her lips as she turns, raising her brows when she meets Danny's eyes. Stiles leans closer, expecting an answer when the bell rings. He huffs out an irritated breath when he doesn't get an answer. 

“We'll find out for you.” Lydia says before walking away, leaving him confused behind them until the teacher clears her throat in front of him. He's quick to scramble after them but by the time he gets out into the hallway they're nowhere in sight. What the hell did that mean? He walks away from the class and misses the two pack members hiding behind a locker and a book. The book lowering so eyes could follow his retreating figure and a smirk forming on red lips. “Well, shall we go find out if Stiles is attractive?” 

“We'll give him a full-report on our findings when we're done.” Danny grabs a notebook from his locker and turns to Lydia, holding it out to her. She accepts it, perfectly polished nails standing out against the black covering. She smiles. 

“Step one:” She reads. “Grocery shopping.” Never let it be said Lydia didn't care about her friends and that's what Stiles was, her friend. So for his sake – and partially her's and Danny's sanity – they would tell him who thought he was attractive and who didn't. Full report, as many pages and days as it took. And every Tuesday, Stiles goes grocery shopping at the supermarket in the plaza near the outskirts of town. The whole pack knows because he usually calls Derek beforehand in case the pack needs anything when he goes. Which Derek doesn't condone but that's probably because of his awkward, massive hard-on for the teen. Or maybe Derek just had an awkward, massive hard on for any emotionally messed up teen. Seriously, why else would he stalk teenagers and bite them in order to get them to spend more time with him? He can't be that lonely. What did he do in New York, sit inside while his sister made a living for him? That's highly unbelievable. But at least he wasn't as bad as his psychotic uncle. 

By the time Lydia and Danny see Stiles' jeep pull into a parking spot in the lot they're disguised perfectly, or as close to perfect as they're going to get. Lydia looks like a French model, hair hidden under a scarf and eyes behind dark sunglasses. Her normal heels were ditched for some comfortable flats and she wore a tight pair of blue jeans with a fancy top she bought three days ago. Danny, on the other hand, is dressed like a complete slob. He's got a pair of loose gray sweatpants on and a black hoodie with the hood thrown over his head, hiding his eyes with a simple small, barely noticeable, downward tilt of his head. He's always wearing a pair of sneakers, messed up from sports and some scraping on the ground prior to Stiles arriving when Lydia deemed it not enough. Stiles slams the door of his jeep shut and Lydia grabs a small pad for notes, Danny keeping his cell phone out in order to type down any observations he makes. They've planned this all out. Hours or planning how to look normal and not get caught by Stiles, thanking all Alpha's that none had thought Stiles hip was a nice place to sink their fangs into. 

Lydia goes in first, finding Stiles easily in the pasta aisle. She keeps an eye on him as his eyes scan the shelves, she completely misses the slightly older gentleman coming up behind him. She's not the only one as Stiles jerks a mile when the man's hand grazes his hip reaching for the pasta. 

“Sorry.” She hears the blond, older man say to him, lips upturning to smile at Stiles who nods. “Didn't mean to scare you, I just needed to grab this pasta.”

“No, it's fine.” Stiles says back and Lydia's quick to jot down how the man slips off his wedding ring in order to pocket it when he reaches past Stiles' head again. “I'll just, go over here.” Stiles says and Lydia's jaw drops as he moves, completely oblivious to the man's eyes as they roamed appreciatively over his retreating form. Stiles reaches out when he's far away from the man, grabbing two boxes of pasta before lowering and grabbing another one. Lydia pushes her cart slowly and when Stiles leaves the aisle she purposely smashes her cart into the guy, who glares at her but she just raises an eyebrow back at him. Glancing to find Danny standing near Stiles, making it look like he was staring down at his phone while he followed Stiles down another aisle. This was going to take all day, she decides, pushing her cart down the next aisle, now following both boys. She's quick to go past Stiles, who looks at her for a second before shrugging and turning his attention back to the shelves. Thankful she hasn't blown her cover, she continues, waiting for Stiles to finish at that aisle. 

“Excuse me?” She hears a familiar voice and jumps looking to Stiles and raising her brows, knowing if she talked, she'd blow her cover for sure. “Hi, can I just get by you real quick to grab...okay...thanks.” She's quick to move from his way, afraid of blowing her secret but he just seems to shake his head and frown. The two follow him down every aisle, marking down anything that happens between him and another person, though there are hardly any people here. On a Tuesday, after school. She loses Stiles sometime close to the refrigerated area but is glad to find Danny tapping his foot annoyed behind Stiles in line at check-out. She continues down an aisle, trusting Danny to write down the encounter for her later. Danny looks up when Stiles smiles at the check-out lady, who's maybe a senior or junior in high school but seems to swoon at the smile.

“Afternoon Stiles.” She greets, Lyla is her name, according to the name tag she wears on her uniform. Her voice is bright and cheery, cheeks painted a slight pink and smile wide. 

“Hi, Lyla, how's school going?” Stiles says back, over the beeps of her slowly scanning each product. Danny narrows his eyes slightly, even he could see the obvious flirt in the girl when she leans forward slightly, smiling at him and blinking a bit. 

“It's going real good,I'd love to have your bright personality on campus.” Stiles beams back at her, eyes falling to Danny for a second. So maybe a freshman in college then.

“That's really sweet of you.” He tells her, smiling. “How are things going with that girl...uh Brianna...was it?” 

“Yeah,” The girl pouts as Stiles puts the few objects scanned into the bag. “She's still acting like a high school student, no offense. You're too mature, I forget sometimes you're supposed to be in high school.” He looks up to her and smiles, eyeing the rest of his stuff. Is Stiles doing this on purpose? “she told several kids that I was sleeping with this guy on campus who's like four times my age and some people believe her.” Stiles whistles. 

“You should probably embrace it, be a gold digger with independence.” He tells her and she laughs, loudly and Stiles just grins back, looking a bit unsure. Danny can't help but press his fingers to his eyes and pull them to the bridge of his nose. If Stiles didn't realize this was flirting he was the most oblivious, dense person Danny's ever known. 

“You're so sweet, Stiles, it's hard to find a guy like you.” She tells him, reaching over to squeeze his bicep, Danny's unsure if she was doing it to flirt or just out of sheer desperation but he's pretty sure she got some enjoyment out of that. Stiles smiles and pats her hand, continuing to bag his stuff, though she's stopped scanning to touch him. “You always listen to me.” Stiles looks up at her a little unsure. 

“You alright?” He asks her and Danny can actually feel himself becoming annoyed and deciding people don't come grocery shopping on this day at this hour purely because this was the hardest thing to watch. The poor girl was trying so hard and Stiles was...he was completely blind to her advances. All he'd have to do is say the word and she'd probably strip for him right here and Stiles had no clue his affect on her. 

“Yeah, just thinking about my last boyfriend.” Stiles nods at her and smiles. 

“Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find another one. There's a guy out there for you.” Her eyes light up and Danny sees the cliché of every romcom unfold in front of him. The girl's crush telling her that and her thinking it means he's the one, right before she found her actual 'one'. 

“You really think so, Stiles?” He nods to her and Danny wants to bash Stiles' head against the counter for blindly leading her on. 

“I know so but I need to hurry back home, sorry.” She just smiles and is quick to finish scanning and yes, Danny notices the several products Stiles gets for free. Stiles doesn't seem to notice as he bags them, if he does he doesn't say anything just smiles and hurries back to swipe his card. “It was nice talking to you Lyla, see you in a few weeks.” 

“Bye, Stiles, it was nice seeing you.” She purrs the last word out to him as she leans over to watch him leave, eyes glued to his ass until the doors close behind him and Danny clears his throat. 

“What?” She snaps and Danny has half the mind to call her pathetic instead he raises his brow and watches Lydia leave after Stiles. She got in line after him and still left before him. How was that even fair? Lyla, he mentally growls. 

**

Step Two: School Hallway

This one took a little more planning but they had to make sure none of the werewolves were in school, so there might've been a lie about hunters that made Derek and Scott keep them from going but that's just details. Lydia and Danny will later tell them that it was just regular animal hunters and everything will go back to normal. Stiles looks like a little lost at first, from their positions on the other side of the hallway, they wonder if he's going to bail school and guilt fills them. They feel a little bad because he looks a little upset that no one's there but then Allison's approaching him, looking the same way and they realize they forgot to tell her. Lydia makes a face and Danny snaps a picture of three girls giggling and pointing to Stiles like he's some gorgeous celebrity they watch on TV and stalk on twitter. Lydia texts Allison that she's ruining their plan and Allison tells her how two guys and a girl whistled at Stiles and another guy 'accidentally' hit his ass. Then she tells Lydia she wants in or she'll tell Stiles everything. 

“Allison's in.” Lydia says without hesitation. Allison would be a great asset to their investigations, she was perfect to help and besides, what was one extra set of eyes? It certainly couldn't do any harm. Having a werewolf to catch up on conversations probably would've been a smarter idea but to be honest the wolves aren't really all that good at keeping secrets. In fact, Stiles was the best at keeping secrets. Which sucked because they couldn't use him for this. But it was weird because he was really bad at lying, you knew he was lying but you still wouldn't know what he was doing or what was going on until the last possible second or he decided to share his information with you. It didn't really make much sense. 

Lydia watches as Allison leaves Stiles and the boy shuts his locker, walking into the small crowd of students, her eyes land on a petite brunette who grabs a few papers before running and crashing into Stiles, who instantly tries to reach for her, just grabbing one little wrist in what had to be a bone-crushing grip with how thin the wrist was. The brunette didn't mind, she just smiled up at Stiles, who seemed to be spewing apologies even though it was her fault. He helped her pick up her papers and books, handing them to her and Lydia itched to get closer as the girls mouth moved. Apparently, Stiles said something funny in return as the girl laughed at him, a genuine laugh that didn't seem at all forced. Stiles grinned and then pointed down the hall, towards the staircase and up. Lydia frowned and watched as she nodded and walked away from him. So maybe it wasn't on purpose but Danny nudged her when she looked away. 

“Wait, she's not done yet.” Danny tells her and Lydia looks up to see the petite brunette look over to Stiles and her friend run over to giggle with her. She didn't get it. 

**

Step Three: Angry Werewolves(which wasn't really factored in at first because we didn't think we'd have to deal with angered werewolves...we should've planned better)

So, maybe showing up immediately after school wasn't such a great idea but Stiles had excitedly grabbed them when he saw them and explained about this amazing mythical creature he read about online that he had to ask Derek about. They didn't even have time to complain. Not because he walked too fast and dragged them with him but because he didn't shut up about it until the car was parked in front of the building. Seriously, every time he talks on one of his rambles the group tries to figure out if he has a special way to breathe during them and if he had it all planned out in his head. He still surprises them with the amount of words that run out of his mouth as he talks. It should be considered a talent or at least win some world record, damn. 

“You lied to us!?” Scott yells when the four get in and all of them go wide eyed, Stiles' lips immediately snapping shut. Lydia and Danny then both did their best to play innocent while Allison and Stiles just looked confused. 

“Wait, who lied to you?” Allison asks and Erica stood up pointing at Lydia and Danny, snarling. 

“They did.” She growls, eyes gleaming yellow in anger. Stiles looks over to them and shrugs, walking away to sit in between Boyd and Issac, who's looking shyly between Allison and Scott. There had been a weird triangle in between them since Issac and Allison started sort-of-but-not-really seeing each other and it drives everyone crazy at times. It's even worse when Kira's in town because then it's this really weird four-way thing no one really understands. Kira's not in town right now though, she was actually heading back from New York as they spoke but that didn't matter. The worst part was none of them were really dating, they were all dancing around each other. The werewolves could basically taste the unresolved sexual tension. Yes, Stiles knew. 

At some point in all this Stiles became a comfort for Boyd and Erica, who were dating pretty heavily. They were ultimately a little dependent on each other and protective of each other since they got away from the Alpha's. The two of them did not trust Ethan or Aiden, who, after battle and battle were able to weasel their way into pack even though not one of the pack considered them pack. Out loud. It was something they were quiet about, waiting for the inevitable betrayal and change of loyalty when it came down to it. But Erica and Boyd definitely didn't agree with them as pack and ultimately had a bit of trouble accepting Scott as their Alpha. They didn't have the connection with him that they did Derek, they didn't have trust in him like they had given to Derek. So, the two of them came to Stiles because he was one of the major people they thought of – aside from family – while locked in the vault. They didn't know if he was okay after the basement and they had a connection with him, a bond that wouldn't go anywhere. While he was cuddled between them, they talk about things and one of those things is Scott, Allison, Issac and Kira's weird...square?...relationship. 

“We did not!” Lydia denies, pulling a bitch face towards them while she watches Issac kind of nuzzle Stiles, she jerks her elbow into Danny's side who hisses back that he saw it. 

“We can tell you're lying, princess.” Cora says back and Lydia narrows her eyes. 

“Alright, well it's no big deal. Whatever they lied about is clearly not a big deal because all of you are here and all of you are safe.” Stiles defends, looking at all the wolves.

“Yeah, but it might've been bad. What if there was something in town?” Derek growls to them, eyebrows pulled down angrily. “What if it wasn't hunters but something after one of you? How would the two of you feel if Stiles or Allison were missing?” 

“Allison can handle herself.” Issac defends and Stiles gapes at him but Issac pretends not to smell the offense rolling off him. 

“I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much.” He says back and no one really fights with that logic. If you really thought back to it, Stiles could very clearly handle himself just fine, you didn't even need evidence to that fact. You could just examine that he's still alive in a group of werewolves and hasn't landed himself in the hospital with any broken bones. It's quite impressive. “And don't go guilt-tripping them Derek, so they told a little white lie, we all do it. I'm sure there's a reason behind.” Well, that only gets them curious glances. 

“Well?” Scott asks. 

“What?” Danny asks back. 

“Why did you lie to us?” Cora says, slowly as if explaining to a child and Lydia rolls her eyes at the female. Neither of them answer and Derek growls. 

“Oh my God, who cares?” Stiles groans, standing and shoving past Derek to defend them. If he knew they were spying...privately investigating him, he probably would care but he just doesn't right now. Derek growls at him and Stiles rolls his eyes. “No one's hurt. No harm, no foul, right?” Lydia's a little upset she doesn't have her notebook with her to write down the events of the meeting. She decides there's clearly something between Erica and Stiles and Boyd but she isn't sure what it is. There are obvious feelings between Derek and Stiles, but everyone knew that. Well, except the two of them. Danny wonders if Derek would be as oblivious to flirting as Stiles is. Stiles is extremely oblivious to flirting, Danny could probably get away with it. Unless Derek used to flirt with Stiles, when they first met, back when Danny thought he was Miguel, and he gave up because Stiles was so oblivious to it. 

Lydia makes a mental note of how after Erica gets hurt she's lying on the couch with her head in Stiles' lap, who is just running his fingers through her hair while talking to Allison. Erica plays with Stiles' other hand, interlacing their fingers every so often and it shocks Lydia how natural it seems. She's always wondered about Erica and Stiles but everyone knew Erica and Boyd were dating. After the past few days though, she wouldn't be surprised if Stiles was dating two people. Or the entire community of Beacon Hills. She narrows her eyes slightly, it's gotta be the hair...maybe, the human thing for the wolves. There's no way that many people have noticed Stiles before though because she would've heard about it, would've seen it. The question comes out before she can stop it. 

“Do you think Stiles is attractive?” She hears the crashing of some werewolves hitting the floor and looks over to them. Scott chokes on his water from next to Issac and is staring at her with wide eyes. Ethan's gaping at her, Derek is glaring at her, Cora's trying not to laugh and Boyd looks horrified. Allison, Stiles and Danny all turn to slowly look at her. “None of you mention this.” She hisses and they all stare at her, Erica frowning confused. 

“Uhm...any reason why?” Aiden asks, leaning closer to her and she rolls her eyes, huffing out air and glaring at them. Stupid werewolf hearing. They were so judgmental. 

“What did we miss?” Stiles hisses to Erica who is slowly sitting up to look at the smart girl and she shakes her head. 

“Stiles, we should go out. We should go to like...play video games and forget pack and just be bros or something.” Stiles frowns at Scott who's running over to him. Lydia will forever be grateful to Scott for protecting her from embarrassment because Stiles will not let her live this down if he finds out. She knows Scott's probably doing it for Stiles and not her but she's thankful anyway. She didn't want Stiles to think anything either. 

“Bu-but...I didn't get to ask Derek about-” The door shuts behind them and Erica laughs at her, throws her head back and laughs. 

“Stiles might have the biggest crush on you but I doubt he's up for a threesome with you and dickwad over there.” Erica says and Lydia glares back. 

“Why is he too busy with you and Boyd?” Erica flushes but growls at her, violently. Lydia just rolls her eyes, she's not afraid of them, not at this point. She doesn't know how to explain why she was curious to any of them so she just says that she saw someone hitting on him today in the hallway and she was curious. In response Derek growls and she knows it's in jealousy when Cora laughs at him. She wonders if there really is something going on with Derek and Stiles but there isn't and she knows that. That much is obvious. 

**

Scott and Stiles are sort of arguing over the game, Stiles shoving him and growling about using his werewolf powers to distract Stiles. Scott denying it completely, even if it was sort of true. But only a little bit and Stiles totally should've kept his attention on the game not Scott's claws on the bed by his leg. It's not cheating Stiles. 

“It's not cheating, Stiles, I was frustrated.” He says and Stiles scoffs at him. “Issac and I have been playing a lot together.” Stiles puts his controller down, suddenly more interested with the name-drop. 

“You and Issac?” Scott frowns and furrows his brows over at Stiles. 

“Yes, Stiles. Me and Issac. He lives here now.” Stiles' eyes light up at that thought. That was true. Issac did live here now, with Scott, only a few doors down. It would've been so easy for Issac or Scott to creep out of bed and down the hall to each other. Scott and Issac. Issac and Scott. Stiles wasn't blind, their affection for each other went a little over what happened between Scott and Stiles and he knows it's not a pack thing because Scott's not with any of the other betas like this. 

“That's right.” Stiles murmurs. “He does live here, doesn't he? Right down the hall.” 

“What are you getting at?” Scott asks back, still frowning with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Nothing, Scott. I'm just letting you know he lives in the same house on you, sleeping all alone in the bedroom just a few doors down.” Stiles shrugs. “But I'm not getting at anything at all. You know he doesn't like small places, I bet he leaves his door open.” 

“Yeah, he does. What does that...Stiles, what does that have to do with anything at all?” Scott asks, looking around at the floor before looking up at him with wide eyes. “Do you like Issac?” 

“No!” Stiles all but yells at his friend. “No, Scott, why would I like Issac? I mean, not that he's not attractive or anything, it's just that he's not really my type, you know? He's a nice guy and all but I wouldn't date him. You on the other hand, he could use a guy like you Scott, you could use a guy like him.” 

“Stiles, what are you even talking about?” Scott asks, turning towards the window when he hears Derek coming. It shouldn't be normal to assume the man will use his window to get in, seriously, his betas really need to learn to knock on doors. Yes, all of them, then again even Stiles is one to climb through a window when it gets too late. And Scott's just as guilty but it shouldn't be normal. There shouldn't have to be sneaking in between them, they were all friends. 

“I'm not talking about anything Scott, I'm not.” 

“What's wrong?” Stiles frowns at his friend when the Alpha asks the question but he jumps a mile when a voice comes from behind him.

“Nothing's wrong. The pack's fine, I wanted to check on you two.” Derek replies and Scott raises his brow at the beta while Stiles turns to glare at him. 

“Don't you werewolves know about doors. They are an amazing invention that you knock on to let someone know you want to enter their house. It's called being civilized.” Stiles snaps at him and Derek furrows his brows and glares back. 

“Shut up.” Scott rolls his eyes at both of them and looks to Derek, raising his brows. 

“Is everything settled?” He asks, wondering about why Lydia would ask that question and not wanting her to lead Stiles on like he's a puppy. Because Stiles is his brother and he's been in love with Lydia since the third grade although that's been looking a bit different recently. Stiles doesn't seem to think about Lydia like a Goddess he wants to marry but rather a Goddess that he wants to be friends with and protect. Scott's seen the change, they've all kind of seen the change. Stiles spends more time talking about Derek than he does Lydia. Erica and Boyd and Issac might even be talked about more than Lydia. And Stiles was stupid if he didn't think that Scott(and the rest of Scott's pack) could smell the betas scents lingering on him in the morning or after training. Stiles was close to Scott's betas and Scott himself, so all his love for Lydia seems to have shifted to them instead, which was, to be honest, great. He liked seeing Stiles care for his betas. 

“Yeah, she said she saw someone hit on Stiles and was just curious.” Derek says and Stiles' eyebrows raise quickly as he ducks his head forward. 

“Someone hit on me? When? Where? Why don't I know this?” He asks. “Why does she know this?” He shakes his head. “I have to call Lydia and ask. Someone hit on me.” Scott grabs his wrists before he can grab his phone and pulls him to the bed. 

“No, you can ask her tomorrow or the day you see her next but you're not getting hung up on someone hitting on you. You're staying here and you're going to be happy.” Scott growls and eyes Derek until the beta sits on the edge of the bed, ready to stop Stiles if his Alpha asks. 

“Scott.” Stiles says. “Someone hit on me, how would that do anything other than make me happy?” 

“Cause you'll get all hung up on it and then if it doesn't go perfect you won't be happy and today is bro-day, you aren't leaving this bed if I have to pin you here with Derek's help.” Scott says and Stiles pouts. 

“That's kind of unfair. That's two werewolves against one small human. That's actually extremely unfair.” 

“I don't care. It's bro-day.” Scott fights back, they hadn't had a good bro-day in weeks and Stiles and Scott deserved one, he looks to Derek. “And Derek's staying.” Derek and Stiles both go to protest but Scott just growls out “Derek's staying.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters of the story have hints towards a lot of pairings(a lot) but no specific pairing set in stone. There are four chapters that are optional reads because that was how it was discussed, they're kind of like alternate endings with different endgames because there were two the contradicted each other and no one had to read a pairing they were uncomfortable with.   
> There may be five cause I want to run with the suggestion of Scott/Allison/Issac/Kira(if that's alright?). And if there's something else you want to see, that too.

The second Stiles wakes up he knows he's curled in between two werewolves, not because he can feel them. That's not even a thought in his head as he comes to, his eyes are still squeezed shut and he knows there are two werewolves curled around him because of how hot he is. His mind supplies it's Derek and Scott because that's how he fell asleep last night. Derek had come over and Scott had forced him to stay and playing video games with two werewolves was even less fair than playing with one werewolf. And eating with them was worse, he's still hungry, they damn well better buy him breakfast. He groans and looks down at his waist where two arms are curled around him and hands are interlocked. He tilts his head, Scott and Derek would make a ridiculously hilarious couple that he was all for, he was all for anything that made Scott happy. They were holding hands over him, it was kind of adorable. So maybe Stiles had the wrong beta in mind, maybe Scott was using Issac so he didn't make the moves on Derek. He narrows his eyes when he remembers how uncomfortable he is curled up in between the two, not that it's uncomfortable, in fact, it actually kind of feels safe, like he sort of belongs there. Well, aside from the fact he feels like he's in a sauna, he makes a mental note to take at least two werewolves with him when he goes out in the snow for any reason or anywhere with the potential of snow because, seriously, he's woken up in between many werewolves now – usually Erica and Boyd – and it always feels like a sauna. They'd be able to keep his body heat up, he should make survival guides and just write werewolves. Werewolves would probably be perfect in most situations, especially ones with no hunters involved. 

He shifts again when both bodies shift closer to him and growls softly at them. He was trying to get out of this not deeper in it. He lifts his head high enough to see Melissa standing at the door with a hamper in her hand and a tilted head. He smiles at her but can't seem to get his arms out of this werewolf contraption to wave. She just nods back and leaves the laundry basket near the door, taking Stiles' nod to mean that he'll have Scott to take care of it. Great, it was one thing when she walked in on Scott and Stiles cuddling but all three of them was probably confusing as all hell. Not just for her either, Stiles was a bit confused how Scott's bed was holding three men on it. He's a little sure at least one leg would've given out at night, he's not exactly the type to sleep in one position all night long. Scott had first made him aware of this when he used to kick and hit him as a child. Then again, Scott used to be smaller and weaker than him, he's pretty sure if the two wolves wanted to keep him still they would've been able to with little to no trouble at all. He bets on the latter. He grunts and wiggles. 

“Get up.” He gets out and manages one arm free to pull at the interlocked hands on his stomach. “I know you can hear me so get up!” He growls and he can hear Issac laughing from the other room and flushes. Did Issac know they were like this? Had he seen them? “You guys are hot!”He whines and the laughter gets louder. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Scott murmurs and Stiles huffs, rolling his eyes. He gives up his struggle and glares at the ceiling. 

“I hope you know you're buying me breakfast.” He tells them and they shift again, closer this time and it feels almost normal. He can't help the small smile and the comfort that washes over him. 

“Mmmhm, later.” Scott murmurs to him, nuzzling his shoulder. “Too early.” Well, he couldn't argue with that logic, no matter how slurred it was and if he snuggled a little closer to Derek, pulling Scott to him, no one minded. More importantly, no one mentioned it as he slipped unconscious once again.

**

Step Four: Accidental Run-in at Breakfast During A Date

Morning's are easy for Danny, especially when he has plans to go out at round 11 to get breakfast with a certain twin he kind of likes. Except he shouldn't consider it a date because the rest of the pack would probably go overprotective on them. 'Ethan's a wolf, Danny's a human. It's not safe!' is probably how that'd go and then someone, probably Stiles because he wants to bone a lot of the werewolves or Lydia because she has had her own duo of werewolves, would fight with them that 'the fact we're around wolves isn't that safe now is it?' and that just seems unreasonable. He also shouldn't consider it a date because the only reason he made Ethan stop at the particular place is because he saw Derek leading Stiles into the restaurant and he'd be cussed to hell if Lydia found out he didn't investigate this. He doesn't want to hear that anytime soon to be honest. So, they park and they try to sneak in and Danny let's it slip that he's spying on Stiles to find out if he's attractive as he whips out his cellphone and looks to Ethan, who looks confused. 

“They're right there.” The beta replies anyway, pointing over to the trio and that just confuses Danny because why are all three of them together, this shouldn't be a friendly out-going. This should be a date because Stiles and Derek like each other, it's completely obvious. Danny was glad when he found out Derek wasn't Stiles' cousin Miguel. Even though Danny knew Derek was Derek, he was a wanted fugitive and Danny has eyes but he seriously thought they were related and that definitely made Stiles a horrible person. For two weeks every time he looked at Stiles or heard Stiles all he could think about was Stiles staying up at night, having dirty thoughts about his fugitive cousin and that made Danny extremely uncomfortable.

“No, what are you doing?” Danny hisses, pulling Ethan the other way. “They can't know we're here. You have to tell me what everyone says.” Ethan looks at him for a minute and Danny bites his lip, he knows he's pushing things a bit far but Ethan just nods. 

“Alright but you owe me.” Danny smiles and kisses him, sitting in the booth. 

“They're just talking about last night.” Ethan tells him and Danny perks up, eyes curious. “They didn't do anything, Derek showed up and hung out with them. Stiles didn't get enough to eat. And he's curious about who hit on him and why Lydia knows about it and he doesn't.” Danny groans, texting Lydia that Stiles was going to question her about it as some point in time and looks to Ethan as the waitress goes over to the table. Danny's eyes look down towards the menu, eventually they'll have to order and he'd have to know what he wants to eat. “She's flirting with him and Derek's getting mad but he and Scott have absolutely no idea.” Danny looks up at Ethan. 

“What?” He asks. Did Ethan just say the waitress was passing up Derek to flirt with Stiles? Ethan raises his brows and his eyes widen slightly. 

“The waitress, she's flirting with Stiles but him and Scott are oblivious to it while Derek's just sitting there grumpily.” Ethan says again and Danny looks over to see the waitress smile at Stiles before walking away, Scott really seems like he has no clue but Derek's eyebrows are drawn together and he's frowning. Then again, Danny wouldn't flirt with Derek either, he'd probably be a little afraid of flirting with Derek. Stiles stands up and Danny hits the table. 

“Where's he going?” Danny hisses to Ethan who rolls his eyes. 

“To the bathroom.” Ethan says and turns to look at them, watching Stiles leave Derek and Scott across from each other. Stiles eyes the two he just left and looks away with a smile, walking towards the bathroom but stopping when he spots them. He smiles and waves, walking over. 

“Hey, guys. What are you doing here?” He asks, smiling at them while Ethan moves over to let the young human sit beside him. 

“Breakfast, what are you doing here?” Danny asks back, putting his menu down and smiling back, hoping he looks innocent enough, well, to be honest, at this point he thinks he could walk with a neon sign on him and still not be noticed by Stiles who just nods before jerking his thumb to the table. 

“Scott and Derek owe me breakfast for making me sweat all night long.” Danny's cheeks turn red and Ethan snorts when the man's heart beat speeds up slightly. “I'm trying to get them to together so I made up some excuse about the bathroom, they woke up holding hands over me it was adorable.” Ethan can't help but laugh then, trying to stifle it with his hand. Stiles frowns over at him before grinning. “What?” 

“I think you've got the wrong Hale for Scott.” Ethan says. “Have you seen the eyes he makes at Cora?” Danny makes a mental note to reward Ethan for saving him from blowing his cover and for keeping Stiles distracted and for listening in on them. Stiles eyes go wide and his lips slowly part until he's gaping at them. He sucks in a breath of air. 

“Scott's got the hots for Cora!” He rubs his face, lips coming closer together but not meeting. “Oh my God, how did I miss this.” Danny hides his head in his hands as he laughs. “But what about Kira and Allison and Issac and Derek....that's a really weird pentagon before you add in Cora. Scott needs to chose one person. I'm gonna tell him this.” Danny nods, lips pursed together in a smile as he lifts his head. Ethan smiles at Danny. 

“You'll have to tell us how it goes. Hey, can you not...tell them we're here? We kinda wanted privacy.” Ethan says and Danny thinks he really owes the other boy something more now as he smiles at him. Stiles looks between them before looking so apologetic it kind of hurts. 

“Awe, man. I'm so sorry. I swear I was never here, they won't know. It was so great to talk to you, I'll totally see you later.” He backs from the table before turning completely, the waitress from earlier steadying him and smiling at him when he almost trips over his own two feet. He thanks her and hurries away from the table and Ethan looks at him fondly before facing Danny. 

“He's the most innocent, unaware human I know.” Ethan says but there's a small smile on his lips that makes Danny think he's saying it with love. Danny just nods, looking over to them when Scott makes Stiles sit next to Derek instead. He goes between them three more times before they leave and Danny notices Stiles wink at them before he leaves, Derek's hand crumbling up the receipt with a number scrawled across it and tossing it in the garbage while Scott snickers from besides Stiles. 

**

Step Five: The Mall

“The mall?” 

“Yes, the mall, do you know how many females go to the mall to look for guys when they don't have money?” 

“I'm assuming a lot?” 

“A few, enough that he would catch someone's eye. And seriously, you want to take him to a gay club.” 

“We should just watch him in his natural day to day routine, he's gonna know something is up.” 

“I'm hanging up and calling him, he'll go shopping with me. I'll call you back with the details.” 

As it is, Stiles will go to the mall with her. Which isn't that shocking because he's been here before with her but that was when he thought he had a chance, she was taking him to formal then now it's just because she wants to go. He doesn't object and she makes it very clear she's with Aiden and isn't looking for anyone who can't replace Allison and he promises her he can do that – well, except physically unless you really want me too, how hard could it be to get fake boobs for a day. She has to remember to hold him to dressing like a girl...maybe for Halloween, maybe just as bait, maybe she'll find something to blackmail him with. So he shows up on time, all smiles and words, so many words. She has to figure out a way to distract him from talking but it's kind of calming, she likes hearing him talk, especially when she doesn't have to talk back because he just carries out a full conversation with himself. 

“So, why did you want to go shopping with me anyway? I mean, I'm no Allison, I will be, it sounded like you really needed it on the phone. I'd ask if everything is okay but I don't think Allison would do that. Well, she might but you wouldn't tell me anyway so it's kind of pointless for me to ask. Unless you want to talk about it?” He looks over to her than as he continues in his drive and turns his attention to the road and smiles.

“There's nothing to talk about. I usually call Allison when it's a boy problem and unless you want to double date with me, you can't exactly fill her shoes.” She says, pursing her lips and Stiles nods. 

“I would totally double date with you.” She raises a brow at him. “Not like with you and then another couple but I'd totally go with you and be that other couple or whatever.” She smiles at him before pursing her red lips together and shaking her head. “Right, Allison. I don't talk this much.” He says, readjusting himself at the red light before turning. “Or maybe she does? I don't actually know how much she talks, I don't really have bonding time with her the way you, Scott or Issac have. In fact, I think most of our encounters have either been life-threatening or when Scott needed me to be his wing man. We haven't really spent time together, which is weird. We have the same friends.” 

“Allison doesn't talk this much.” She says finally and watches him press his lips together and swallow. “It's kind of nice.” She reassures him and Stiles sends her a smile. “I don't think I'd be able to find you a girl to double date with, it's usually guy friends or brothers.” 

“That works too, if Allison couldn't or Danny couldn't, which they're both in some type of not really relationship I'll never understand but if they couldn't I would. That's what friends do, we wing man it for you, wait 'til you sweep the guy away and then let 'em down easy. I'm not really good at that last part, in fact I'm kind of bad at all of it but hey, it'd be fun to try.” She shakes her head again and smiles at him, something about the way he'd ramble and try to be nice was cute. It was almost adorable. “But you don't need me, if you wanted to double date you and Danny could with Ethan and Aiden. Which is kind of weird now that I think about it.” 

“What's weird? That we're dating twins?” Lydia asks, confusion on her face and he shrugs and does something weird with his head where he's unsure, he's kind of nodding but shaking his head at the same time. 

“Well, yeah...no..not exactly, kinda. I mean, you and Danny both surrounded Jackson, he was his best friend, you were his girlfriend and then they come along and they shift into one big guy and you date one and Danny dates the other. If there was a gay Jackson do you think Danny would've dated him?” 

“Jackson's not Danny's type.” 

“Pfft.” Stiles scoffs. “Jackson's everyone's type. Even when he's not, he somehow is.” 

“Is he your type?” She purrs and he can't even be bothered to hide the flush as it takes over his cheeks during their drive. She laughs quietly and can't help but think about it. It'd be kind of hot, Jackson and Stiles. She certainly wouldn't be against it, unless Jackson loved Stiles then she'd be against it. 

**

By the time they finally get to the mall, Lydia has a new appreciation for Scott and anyone who ever had to be stuck somewhere with Stiles for more than 30 minutes when he was nervous. She didn't even want to see him trying to figure out a plan, unless that's the only time he's quiet. When he's thinking too fast his mouth can't produce the words until after the 'Aha!' moment. She'd have to see him in action because Stiles was pretty smart, he knew stuff, he figures out a lot. She wishes they were privately investigating someone else's life, like Derek's...Derek would be fun to investigate. What did the guy even do all day? And Stiles would be the best help ever. He'd probably have a second-to-second schedule of the guys week within a month and no one would understand how he did it. Or when for that matter. She wouldn't be surprised if Stiles did know what Derek did all day. 

“You know, I think I have the perfect color for you.” The sales assistant says with a smile and Stiles can't help but smiles back. Her name tag says Jolynn but she's already told Stiles to call her Lynn, which makes Lydia roll her eyes as she tries on another pair of shoes. She disappears for a second before coming back with two separate shades of blue and holding the shirts to his face. “Well, what do you think?” Lydia looks to see Jolynn standing in front of Stiles, clearly blocking his view of the full-length mirror in front of him. She blinks at the woman and shakes her head. She'd never understand it. 

“I don't know, I can't see them but I kind of like this-” His hand goes towards the left one and Lydia stands, enough. He was going to kill the poor woman if he didn't stop with that face. The innocent, which-one-do-you-like-better, I-just-want-to-please-you face. Enough. 

“No.” Lydia snaps and they both look to him. “Blue looks ugly on you.” She lies and Stiles looks down to his blue shirt, looking back up to her with a small frown. “Now, can you go put these back?” Stiles nods and grabs the box from beside her, walking them back. 

“You know, you should treat your boyfriend nicer. One day someone will swoop him and steal him up.” Boyfriend? Oh hel-wait, was this lady threatening to steal who she thinks is Lydia's boyfriend. Lydia scowls. “He's a pretty boy, sweet too, a girl could get used to that.” 

“Listen to me, Jolynn.” She spits the name, eyes narrowed. “That boy has liked me since the third grade, you could pop another button off on that top and his eyes still won't focus on anything but me. Understood?” Jolynn scowls at her before walking away with a scoff and a flick of her hair. Lydia sits back down and takes the shoes off. 

“Hey, where'd Lynn go? I really wanted to get one of those shirts.”Stiles says as he comes back and Lydia sighs, that poor boy. He'd never get a girlfriend or a boyfriend or whatever he wanted because he didn't realize there were people who would hand it all over to him. Oh, maybe that's the attraction. He'd never take anymore than you were willing to give because he didn't know how much you were willing to give, even if he wanted more, he wouldn't take it. Well, she was seeing him in a new light now as well. She sighs. 

“We're going to grab some food and then continue shopping, somewhere else.” Stiles frowns and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it away to look down at it. “Blue suits you just fine, Stiles. However, that material was too expensive for how cheap it is.” Stiles furrowed his brows and shrugged, just accepted her statement and looked to the shoes. 

“But you're buying those right? I really don't want to carry them back.” She smiles and him and nods, she could afford a few new pairs of shoes anyway. There was no harm in it. Except the glare she catches Jolynn giving her when she locks arms with Stiles, she glares right back and smiles at the cashier when him and Stiles start talking. She doesn't really pay attention to it and is just glad this guy wasn't trying to get in Stiles' pants. “Alright, what do you want? If you want we can drive to the dinner down the street.” 

“No, here's fine.” She didn't mind eating here and she really wanted some ice cream for after she ate, which Stiles was all too happy to buy for them as they sat and talked about a lot of stuff. It was nice talking to him, he could hold up a conversation better than a lot of other people she knew could. He asks why she knew someone hit on him and who it was and she lies and tells him that was just her coverup and she asked the wrong twin. He looks at her suspiciously before shrugging and going along with it. Of course he would, she shouldn't have thought differently. Stiles believes them because they don't have reasons to lie to him and it's not like it was something where someone was in danger so it's probably not all that important anyway. When they finish there they continue shopping and Lydia realizes she'll have to tell Danny that somehow she ruined any attempt at someone hitting on Stiles by glaring them away and getting closer to Stiles. It wasn't in jealousy though or anything like that, it was just because she was annoyed by the first few attempts. 

**

Step Six: Gay Club

It's all sorts of wrong to get Ethan in on this, all sorts of worse to try and convince Stiles that Danny and him were having a hard time and Danny needed to go out. This one takes a bit longer, a few days and it's filled with them watching him with a close eye in classes and the hallways, during lacrosse games while he's on the bench and sometimes playing. Aside from the few giggly freshmen and a few people making eyes to him or trying to talk to him nothing major happens. It's all noteworthy though and their notebook gets filled pretty quickly under the page marked 'Other'. There are scribbles on other pages and drips of ink where they would have to pause but it was pretty neat. It was eligible maybe not all that organized anymore. 

“Hey, Danny, you alright?” Stiles asks only a few days in, slipping next to him in class, sliding his book onto the lab desk. 

“Yeah.” He says, knowing eyes were trained on him. He looks over to Stiles, who raises his brows but doesn't push the topic any further. “Well, sort of. Ethan and I are...fighting.” Stiles purses his lips. “With my ex, Jackson used to take me out but he's in Paris.” 

“I'll take you out if it'll cheer you up, plus, Ethan would totally see what he's missing.” For a second Danny thinks Stiles is offering to take him on an actual date to make Ethan jealous but he soon realizes Stiles doesn't see him as anything more than a really good friend and was willing to take him anywhere he wanted. “That way, you're not alone and I'm not worried about you. What do you say about Friday night, or Thursday if you really want.” It was Wednesday so Stiles was willing to go out right now, which was faster than they thought it was going to go but somehow Danny's a little happy with that. Stiles is really proving himself to this pack, he doesn't see it as just the werewolves or just the people on his side in everything. The entire group was his pack no matter what and he'd do everything for all of them. Danny never realized how amazing Stiles was until he thought this over and he knew he'd have to tell Stiles to get dressed up to go out. 

So he does. It's Friday when Danny shows up at Stiles' house, expecting at least one wardrobe change but when Stiles opens the door he sees the shock on Stiles' face for a split second before his eyes are scanning Stiles' body, ready to make adjustments. His eyes trail up the tight dark navy jeans, which might almost pass for black in the lighting at the club to the tight red shirt which is just loose enough to make him seem like he wears this type of clothing everyday. He's never realized how good Stiles looked before then. 

“What uh...what're you all dressed up for?” Danny asks and Stiles frowns looking down. “No, you look good, it just looks like you're trying to pick people up.” Stiles smirks and gives a shrug. 

“Nah, just wanted to look good. Thanks. Do you wanna just head out now?” Stiles asks and Danny nods, leading the younger man to his car. Danny has to remind himself not to drink in case Stiles does and gets picked up by some pervert and taken to that guys house. The pack would kill him if he let Stiles get hurt or worse. Stiles tells him about the friends he made here the time Jackson was the Kanima and then says they're all on look-out to make sure Danny doesn't go home with anyone. When Danny looks offended Stiles says it's a precaution because he doesn't need to go home with some stranger. Danny just rolls his eyes and accepts it, wondering if that meant Stiles was going to try and take him home. If he still wasn't dedicated to Ethan he wouldn't even think about allowing Stiles to take him home. By the time they get there, Stiles is rocking on his heels in line and beaming at Danny. Danny thinks Stiles is more excited than he is but that just makes Danny excited, and he frequented this place enough that it shouldn't excite him. 

Stiles introduces him to two of his friends and they both get drinks from one of his friend's boyfriend. Said boyfriend then took Stiles to dance with him, which Danny was shocked to see the kid dance with the guy like they had done it before. Stiles' friend told him they had, she then tilted her head and asked if they seemed a little too close. Danny had confirmed that he thought the guy was making a move but that he didn't think Stiles was aware of it. If his notebook didn't have enough proof, three minutes of conversation made Danny realize either Stiles knows he's hot and is waiting for the right person or even has possibly lied about being a virgin with the way those hips are moving or Stiles really needs a teacher to tell him the signs of obvious flirting. At some point during the night when he goes and dances he loses Stiles. Which is the worst feeling ever because he saw some of the eyes the men had on the kid in here and he didn't like them. And on top of that, the pack was gonna murder him. They weren't even going to hesitate, they would just murder him. He finds him later sandwiched in between two attractive men and Danny growls when one of them gives Stiles his drink. That's it, they were leaving. 

“Stiles!” Danny calls over the music, grabbing Stiles hand as the boy brings the drink to his lips. Brown eyes meet his and light up. 

“DANNY!” Stiles cheers drunkenly and the two guys grin at him but don't leave Stiles' side. “This is...” He points the bigger guy behind him with black hair. Stiles narrows his eyes at the man who laughs and goes to respond. “My friend and his friend.” He gestures to the man in front of him and Danny just looks at them and smiles. 

“Stiles, we have to go.” Stiles eyes go wide as he looks to Danny, stumbling from between the men to get closer to him. 

“Why? Did Erica or someone call? They shouldn't, it's Friday.” Stiles yells at him, concern on his features, even though Danny knew he wasn't sober enough just from the slurred language. 

“Everyone's fine, it's just getting late.” Stiles tries to plead with him to stay a little longer but Danny just drags him out when he sees 'My friend' coming back over. If Stiles wants to get laid he was doing it on his own time, preferably when he was sober enough to remember it in the morning and give complete consent the moment before. “Stiles how often do you go there?” Danny asks once Stiles is buckled in and he's seated in the driver's side. 

“Every other week I see the girls and Tony.” Stiles confirms. “Yep because we have pack nights every so often and then I usually have to stay home in case Erica, Boyd or Issac show up. Ethan and Aiden haven't started showing up because they got you and Lydia. Derek doesn't show up cause he's all grumpy and nothing ever bothers him.” Danny's phone rings when they're in the drive-through, narrowly missing a deputy Stiles drunkenly waved at on the ride there. He wanted to ask if Stiles always got drunk like this when he went out but something told him that the young man wouldn't dare. 

“Hello?” Lydia's voice greets him, asking him how it's going. “We left, Stiles is wasted.” He tells her. 

“I'm not wasted!”Stiles shouts, defending himself. “I am simply drunk but sober enough to have called Derek for a ride.” That peeked Danny's interest. 

“Derek picks you up when you're drunk.” Stiles narrows his eyes in thought and purses his lips. 

“I don't get drunk much but the last time he did but he threatened to tell my dad the entire ride and Scott, he said he'd tell Scott I was illegally drinking.” Stiles giggles and Danny knows Lydia's writing it all down as Stiles speaks a tad too loud for his liking. “Not like you, you're nice and you're quiet-Hi, Shelly!” 

“Evening Stiles.” The lady at the drive-through greets before telling him it's be $10.47. Stiles beams and leans over to get closer, Danny placing the phone on his shoulder as he dug for an extra dollar. 

“You look amazing tonight Shelly.” Stiles tells her with a smile, practically in Danny's lap at this point. The woman blushes and calls for Rick. “Bye Shelly, Hi Rick.” He greets the guy who smiles at him and accepts the cash from Danny. “You look wonderful tonight Rick.” Stiles is a compliment-everyone drunk, good to know. That's probably why those men were all making advances. “Danny have you met Rick? He works here on Friday's, Tuesday's and Sunday afternoons but he works a town over in a sex shop on the other days and Sunday night.” Stiles snickers and Rick flushes with a groan. “Sunday night because he's religious and goes to church at eight and doesn't want to go straight there after.” Stiles laughs like it's the funniest joke in the world and Danny apologizes to Rick but can hear Lydia laughing in his ear. He doesn't know who to scold. Stiles for embarrassing the poor worker or Lydia for making him hold back a laugh at the way she cackles at Stiles' words. 

“Stiles, sit down.” Stiles lets Danny manhandle him into the passenger seat and buckle him back up. “Thank you.” Danny says as he accepts the bag, handing fries over to Stiles who happily grabs them, munching on them. 

“Bye Rick, Bye Shelly!” Danny winces when Stiles yells it as they peel out of the lot, heading towards Stiles' house. 

**  
Step Seven: Stiles' house During a Sleepover In Which Plans for Another Step is Made as Just Watching Stiles' Empty House Next Week (which was not listed because that's Derek creepy not private investigator stuff. Except, you know, it kind of is. If you were investigating a politician sleaze from the attic across the street with a camera angled at their bedroom.)

They didn't really think about it, even with all the talk of the beta's showing up at Stiles' and the thing between Stiles, Scott and Derek. Lydia and Danny had decided that it wasn't that they were sleeping together because Stiles was trying to set Scott and Derek up but rather that they probably wanted to. They at least cared about each other, when Scott had gotten bit it was just the three of them for a while. Scott relying on Derek and Stiles, Derek relying on Scott and Stiles. That's just how it was, everyone had enough pieces of the story in order to get the full picture of Derek need Scott to get a bullet and asking Stiles to cut his arm off, of Scott needing Derek to teach him about werewolves and Stiles to help him because they hadn't really trusted Derek enough, of Stiles holding Derek up in a pool for a few minutes(they were shaky on the exact time but there's no way it was more than a few minutes because this was Stiles holding up Derek) before Scott had to come and rescue them from drowning. The three of them needed each other and that was something you couldn't break no matter how many people you put in between them. 

“C'mon Stiles.” Danny mumbles as Stiles buckles himself up for the third time in the past few minutes. “We gotta get you in the house.” 

“You get in the house.” Stiles mumbles childishly back. It was two stupid fries! Two! It's not like Danny grabbed the entire box and chucked them out the window he dropped two. Two! 

“I'm sorry, Stiles.” Stiles glares at him. “You're drunk you can't drive there and get two fries. I'll...call Derek and you're father and Scott!” Stiles looks at him hurt and shocked before slumping defeated and exiting the car. 

“Derek's gonna kill you.” Danny jumps at the voice while Stiles tumbles to it, wrapping his arms around Erica. 

“Hi Erica! You look stunning tonight.” Stiles tells her and smiles at Danny who gapes at them. 

“How did you even get in here?” Danny asks and Erica just smiles. 

“Did you get Stiles yet!?” He hears Boyd yell and Stiles cheers. 

“Hi Boyd! You look sexy tonight!” Stiles says as he jogs up the stairs, he gasps and turns. “I'm gonna call Scott, we'll have a pack sleepover!” Ignoring the three's objections Stiles whips out his phone and tells Scott that he's inviting the pack so invite Cora and Allison and bring Issac. He then tells Derek he has to come, even admitting he was drunk to lure the older man. Texts the twins and Lydia and Kira. Which, when Danny looks at the texts later that night, he wonders if Stiles really was drunk with the smart ways he convinced people into coming over for a sleepover. Danny doesn't even have the chance to leave before Issac's running through the door and grabbing Stiles and Danny. 

“You invited Lydia and Allison!” Issac hisses and before Danny knows it Stiles is passed out on a grumpy looking Derek, Lydia's trying to convince someone to wake him up so they can play games like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare to which Derek tells her to grow up. Scott's sitting by his friend and making eyes at Allison, Kira, Cora and Issac. Lydia's texting him that they need to find a way to spy on Stiles in his house alone without seeing anything they don't want to see and not looking like creepy people outside of the Sheriff's house. Ethan's sitting next to him, texting Lydia his own plan while Aiden and Cora are fighting. Danny isn't too sure he wants Stiles to wake up even if they'd manage to get at least one of these couples together.


	3. Chapter 3

“Derek, come on, it's a great idea.” Lydia scoffs, glaring at the older man who just raises one eyebrow back at her, not moving Stiles off his lap and not growling. Lydia rolls her eyes at his attempt and he glares at Scott when the guy goes to wake his friend. 

“It's one game of spin the bottle Derek, you can sit out if you don't want to kiss us.” Stiles comes to with a snort at Scott's words, looking around the room and mumbling something that sounds like 'Kiss a machine?' but Lydia's not quite sure with the slur and the sleepiness attached to it. No one says a word, staring at him as he crawls a little more on Derek, mumbling and drifting back to sleep. It's still silent as they stare at the human who is getting glared at by the born werewolf while his sister snickers quietly in the middle of the room. Stiles jerks up again. 

“Who's kissing us?” He asks, reaching for Scott and falling forward causing Scott, Lydia and Derek to try and keep him from hitting the floor. “I wanna kiss us.” 

“It's settled!” Lydia cheers, pulling her hands from Stiles' arm and waist to clap them together. “We're playing spin the bottle.” Stiles cheers at her excitement and beams, before looking around and giving compliments to people. Derek rolls his eyes and lets go of Stiles who just slips to sit on the floor and drags Scott with him before maneuvering Cora somewhere else and pecking her on the forehead. He shifts Danny away from Ethan and stumbles Issac next to Allison before sitting down and asking if anyone had a bottle. Aiden sighs at Lydia's look, leaving the room to find one and Stiles tugs at Derek's pant leg, causing Derek to growl. 

“No.” He says, pulling his feet up on the bed, only for Stiles to turn and tug at his whole leg. “I'm not playing.” He growls again, moving away from Stiles' tugs who glares at him and tugs again, a bit more forceful. Derek flashes blue eyes and Stiles huffs, rolling his own and moving on the bed to try and shove the muscular man off his bed. “I'll leave.” By the time Aiden returns with a bottle and water everyone is snickering at Derek's bitch face as he sits next to Stiles who's happily chatting with Scott about this guy he danced with at Scandals, giggling every so often. Derek's glare deepens, Scott flushes, Lydia leans to smack Danny who gapes, Allison smiles, Issac laughs with Aiden, Ethan snorts and hides his smile behind his hand, Cora falls over holding back a laugh when Stiles tells Scott how big the guy was against him. 

“What did I miss?” Aiden asks with a laugh before Stiles points where he has to sit, next to Issac who fills him in on how everyone was listening to Stiles' ramble about the several random guys he danced with. 

“Can we just get this over with?” Derek snaps and Stiles pouts at him before poking him in between his eyebrows. 

“Your eyebrows are frowning Derek,” Stiles says, eyes staring at them as Scott tugs his friend a bit closer. “Wha's that saying, Allison?” He looks to Allison who raises a brow. “About loving smiles?” 

“Smile, someone could be falling in love with your smile?” She questions back and he makes a content sound before nodding. 

“Yeah, Derek and Derek's eyebrows. Someone could be falling in love with your smile.” Before Stiles could reach up and maneuver Derek's mouth, Scott pulls him back down and shouts who should go first. Stiles pokes Scott who spins the bottle, landing it on Cora and causing Stiles to cheer. Cora spins and lands on Allison to which Issac and Scott stare a bit longer and harder than anyone else. Allison lands on Danny, who laughs and they exchange a quick kiss. Danny lands on Ethan and they kiss with Stiles' wolf whistling and then complimenting them. Ethan lands on Danny which causes Stiles to cackle loudly while Lydia protest quietly. Danny spins again and lands it on Stiles who grins and is quick to lean over and kiss his friend. “Thanks for taking me out.” He says when he pulls away with the happiest look in his eyes. “The girls didn't think we were actually friends.” He says and Danny smiles. 

“It was fun, we should do it again.” Stiles cheers quietly and spins the bottle. An awkward silence falls upon the group when it lands on Scott but Scott and Stiles just shrug. They decided if it landed on siblings they could spin again or peck on the cheek, since they figured it'd be uncomfortable. There was a moment where they expected both boys to jump out but Stiles just pounces at Scott and kisses him to which Cora and Lydia howl, clapping their hands together. Erica wolf-whistles and Issac blushes, ducking his head. Scott's laughing when his friend pulls away and licks a stripe up Scott's cheek. Scott wipes away the saliva left behind on his cheek before spinning and let out a small noise when it lands on Cora again but Stiles just cheers and elbows a grumpy-looking Derek. Cora spins it and it lands on Boyd, kissing him quickly when Erica let's out a small growl. Erica spins it, landing on Derek and smirks. 

“Not the first time, huh?” She says and Stiles' eyes go wide. 

“You two kissed!?” He all but squeals and then hits Derek on the nose, who growls at him but Stiles just points in his face. “Bad, Sourwolf, you don't kiss taken woman!” 

“It was before Boyd and her dated.” Issac clarifies. “Back when he first turned her.” Stiles hits Derek's nose again. 

“Bad, Sourwolf, you don't kiss underage girls.” Derek lets out another growl and Erica stops Stiles from further scolding him by kissing Derek, to which Stiles and Lydia cheer before high-fiving each other and Stiles almost face plants but Scott tugs him back to sit down. Derek spins and it lands on Cora, causing Lydia, Erica, Allison, Danny and Ethan to all object and tell him to spin it again. Derek sighs and spins again and it lands on Cora again but the five of them and Aiden and Issac all tell him to spin again so Stiles tells him to werewolf spin it with a dead serious face. With a sigh he spins it a bit harder and everyone watches it go round and round and round. The anticipation now killing them as it starts to slow. Stiles let's out a groan and everyone looks to him. Scott's eyes go wide.

“I don't feel so good.” He says and Scott drags him up and out of the room, everyone's eyes on them as they leaves the room before turning back to the slowing bottle, which finally stops. On the empty spot next to Derek. Everyone's jaws drop and they look to Derek. 

“No, we're done.” He says and moves himself back onto the bed. No one says anything as they move away. 

“Danny,” Lydia calls from her position on the floor where she's painting Cora's nails. “Truth or Dare?” Danny raises a brow but knows better and says Truth, causing the female to pout back at him before Cora asks about his ex. Lydia smacks her and says it was her turn.

“I'm just curious, sorry.” She says and Lydia decides to let Danny answer it. By the time the friends come back from the bathroom, Aiden has two wets spots forming on his pants from ice cubes in his pocket, Issac has bright red lipstick on, Erica had a black streak in her hair, Cora's blushing from talking about her time in South America, and Ethan's in his boxers. He blinks at them before laughing. 

“Hi, Ethan, you look amazing.” Danny pulls Stiles and shoves him towards the bed, telling the drunk boy that was his boyfriend. “I would never steal your boyfriend Danny.” He gasps but crawls up next to Derek and pokes his arm. “What are we doing?” 

“They're playing Truth or Dare.” 

“Oooo, I wanna play!” Stiles cheers as Ethan dares Lydia to go to school with no make up and her hair only combed but not done up. Stiles leans really close to Derek who has half the mind to push the kid but doesn't. “I rigged the spin the bottle.” He says and Derek turns to him, the words piquing his interest. Stiles looks a bit upset but he nods. “I wanted to make sure Cora and Scott kissed and I know how hard Scott spins the bottle, so I purposely put her there. It was bad.” Derek raises his brows. “Where'd yours land anyhow?” He asks. 

“Stiles!” Issac says and Stiles looks to the blond, grinning. “Truth or Dare?” Stiles narrows his eyes for a long time, everyone looks to him and Scott nudges him finally and Stiles nods. 

“Dare.” He says before laughing and clapping his hands near Derek's face who glares heavily at him. Scott slowly grabs the hands and stills them, moving Stiles away from the born werewolf. 

“I dare you to...” Issac narrows his eyes and hums, there wasn't much he could think of for Stiles to do because he's pretty sure Stiles would have no issue doing any of this. 

“Call the person you have a crush on and declare your undying love for them.” Allison says with a grin, getting nods of approval from Ethan, Lydia and Danny. 

“It's Issac's turn.” Stiles scolds her, shaking his head. He pulls out his phone when the boy says that's what he should do. He narrows his eyes down at the screen for a while, stumbling off the bed and walking to hide in the corner. He skimmed through his contacts before he decided on one. He presses to call and pulls it to his ear, making sure the wolves couldn't pick up on the voice. “Sh. Sh.” Stiles shushes whoever answers and the group gapes at him. “I know it's late, I know, I know but sh, sh listen. Listen.” Erica lets out a snort, listening to Stiles ridiculous slurred voice. “I love you.” He nods and smiles softly. “No, I love you. I've always loved you. You have really amazing eyes and sometimes...” Stiles sighs softly, shaking his head and grinning. “you do that thing with them and I love when you sometimes do that thing with your eyes.” There's a pause as he listens to the person on the other end of the line. He hums in consideration. “Thank you, ma'am.” Everyone's reaction goes from amused to confused at the words. He hangs up and pockets the phone, sliding to the floor.

“Who did you just call?” Scott asks him and Stiles shakes his head before shrugging. 

“I'm not sure. I had the wrong number.” Stiles looks really sad at the fact. “She was married.” The entire room starts laughing at the poor boy who sniffs to himself. Scott sits next to him and promises it'll be okay. “I don't think I'll ever find anyone like her, Scott.” Stiles says defeated and then claps his hand grinning. “My turn!” He grins as his eyes scan the room. “Scott, truth or dare.” He leans in close to his friend. “pick dare.” he hisses and Scott smiles. 

“Dare.” He gives into his best friend who cackles like he has the best dare in mind. He stops and puts his hands in front of him before he starts cackling again and it makes Scott laugh a bit even though he's much more nervous than before. “What? Come on.”

“Okay, I dare you to switch clothes with Allison and be her for the rest of the night.” Scott blinks at his friend before standing up. “Don't do it in here!” Stiles all but cries, hitting Scott's leg. “You let that woman get dressed in the bathroom!” Lydia and Erica snicker at the words and Scott gapes before leading Allison into the room. Stiles dozes off against the wall but when Allison and Scott come back, Stiles starts talking with Allison and snickering when Scott asks Ethan a question and the game continues on. A few rounds later Stiles announces he's going to be sick and throws his duct taped hands up. 

“Alright, I got him.” Scott helps up his buddy, muttering this time better not be a false alarm. Stiles grins at Scott and leans into his side before looking back at the group with a glare. 

“No one disturb us!” He says with a snicker. “Allison and I would like to be alone.” He laughs so loud the humans can hear him all the way into the bathroom until his laughter is cut off by dry heaving. The rest of the group goes back to their game, waiting for the return of Stiles and Scott. 

**

Stiles wakes up in the bathroom, curled in the bathtub with Scott and groans and wakes up his friend. Scott blinks at him and smiles. He lifts his hands and makes a pathetic noise but it was enough for Scott who easily slices through the duct tape and gently pries it off of Stiles wrists. Stiles rubs at his eyes and the bridge of his nose from the pounding in his head. 

“You wouldn't let me take it off earlier.” Scott tells him and Stiles mumbles something that isn't entirely English back to him. The door slides open and Issac smiles softly. 

“I've got some aspirin and water.” Issac says, holding up both bottles. “You didn't have any so Allison and I ran out to get some this morning, Lydia and Cora are making breakfast and Danny's finding a movie to go to.” Scott grabs the pills for him, Stiles sinks lower in the tub. “Well, uh...we'll be downstairs.” Scott dumps a few into his hand and extends it to Stiles who snatches them up slowly and swallows them, grabbing a sip of water to follow. 

“You wanna head downstairs?” 

“I think I'm dying.” Scott smiles and runs a hand through Stiles' hair who mumble and rests his head on his arms. 

“You're hungover and they'll be quiet. I think they still feel bad.” Stiles looks up at him. 

“For what?” Stiles asks and Scott just grimaces at him, leaving the bathroom. “Wait Scott...for what?” Stiles pushes himself out of the tub and tries to follow, stopping at the sink to leave the water. He takes a gulp of it and places it on the sink before following after Scott. He makes it to the door before back peddling to the mirror and gaping. He traces his fingers along a bruise on the side of his face and narrows his eyes. For that. His brain supplies. He smirks and shakes his head before following after Scott. Scott was right, they were extra nice and quiet until Stiles felt slightly better. Aiden, Danny and Allison made sandwiches, Ethan and Issac got drinks, Lydia slipped a few extra pills and Derek shared his drink because no one helped him up when he face planted against his floor, instead they laughed. Even Derek hid his smile while Stiles just laid there, on the floor, on his face until he wiggled his hips and Scott realized he was going to get sick once again. 

**

Step Eight: Dinner[It's not so much a step as is a shocking turn of events when they go out to eat.]

It's pretty late when the movie ends but Stiles is starving and a lot of the wolves agree, a few whines and mumbles about needing food. No one else really wants to object because they're pretty hungry as well, no one had eaten since that small lunch and maybe a few bags of popcorn between them. They all drive towards a diner only a few blocks away, a quick drive really. The talk is quite loud and random as they all discuss the movie and make jokes towards each other. Allison calls her father, Lydia texts her mother and Danny tells his parents he'll be home later. Scott's phone is dead so he asks Stiles to text his mother that they were going out to eat. It only takes a quick pat down for Stiles to groan about leaving his phone in the car. 

“Here you can use mine.” Come the offers from everyone but Stiles shakes his head in response. 

“Thanks but I'll just run out and get it. I parked pretty close.” Stiles smiles. “I'll be back in five minutes, you can count them.” Stiles grins and jogs away from the table, muttering his drink to the table in case the waiter or waitress comes over to ask for their order. Eyes follow him out the door and Aiden ducks his head to see Stiles running over to his car. Stiles jogs towards his car, pausing at the door to dig for his keys. He groans in frustration as he searches his pockets. He hears a whistle and ignores it, eyes glancing around for any threat that he should've scoped out for before he relaxed. Sure, Beacon Hills wasn't dangerous in the human on human violence but he was just sitting at a diner table with several werewolves, a banshee and a hunter. Not exactly the safest friends for living in Beacon Hills. He unlocks his door and reaches for his phone. 

“Damn babe, your ass is fine! Let me get those cakes!” Stiles almost jerks up at the words screamed at him but easily slides out of his car, phone still sitting safely in his car as he spins to stare at the man. He blinks at the man that approaches him with a smile that makes Stiles stomach turn as he makes a slightly disgusted face. He doesn't say anything but doesn't reach back into his car either, not while knowing this man was right behind him. He actually debates getting in his car and sitting there for a few minutes until the guy leaves or the pack comes out to get him because he said he's only be five minutes and surely they'd be counting. He doesn't exactly think this man dressed casually yet pretty decent would cause him any harm but he's not a hundred percent sure. “Turn around, let me see that.” 

“Uh...” He mutters, furrowing his brows. Now, he definitely was not turning around to get into his car. He bumps into it when he subconsciously takes a step back at the man's advances. 

“Come on, young thing, you're out here by yourself, I'm out here by myself...” Stiles shakes his head and points to the restaurant. 

“I uh...I'm with friends and a uh...” 

“I can rock your world, baby.” Stiles' eyes go wide. “All night until you forget your nam-” The guys stumbles down and Stiles jerks back, head snapping to look at an angry Derek. His brows furrowed in and his jaw clenched, fists by his side. “What the fuck!?” The guy cries out, holding his nose. 

“You say something again I won't just punch you.” Derek growls and Stiles blinks but watches the man wince as fear fills his eyes and he stands up, never releasing his nose as he hurries off in the opposite direction, looking back to them once. “Are you okay?” Stiles opens his mouth and almost shuts it a few times. 

“He didn't touch me.” Stiles defends quietly. 

“Doesn't matter, get your phone and hurry up, everyone's waiting for us.” Derek waits for Stiles to grab his phone and allows the teen to text both his father and Scott's mother before letting the young man lead him back to the restaurant. Stiles can still feel Derek fuming behind him and can't help but feel a little guilty. He had gone out there. “It's not your fault.” Derek grunts and Stiles smirks, ducking his head to hide it. He's all too happy to explain the situation, making Derek seem much more like a hero than the born werewolf felt and Derek glares at him the whole time, even though his lips twist up at the swooning Stiles does when he pretends he was a damsel in distress. Lydia and Danny exchange a look, both tapping the exchange out on their phones to write into the notebook. 

**

Step Nine: Stiles' House on a Normal Day. 

This requires a lot more planning than either of them actually thought they'd spend on the boy but they take shifts keeping an eye on the house and grabbing coffee or food. Their phones are switched off and they've been asked not to be disturbed. Allison shows up a few minutes after the Sheriff leaves and crawls into the backseat with pasta and bread for them. Scott shows up sometime after she arrives and it's mainly an empty day, the two boys stay inside most of the time. 

“That's a lot of people.” Allison comments from the backseat as she reads the names and encounters. 

“Trust me, I know.” Lydia says and the brunette tilts her head. 

“I don't get it.” She says. “Like, clearly, there's some type of appeal, he's not ugly but I don't get it.” 

“I didn't either.” Lydia and Danny say in sync and snap to look at each other accusingly. “You do find him attractive!” They gape at each other and then flush, letting it go while Allison snickers. 

“This might just come back to bite you both in the ass.” She warns them so Lydia tells her about the mall and while she takes a moment to act offended, she listens intently. Okay, she could see how Stiles would be a great boyfriend. Danny shows her a picture of Stiles all dressed up but a little flustered and lips parted. She could definitely see the appeal. She grumbles as she sits back. “Wait, wait, is that Erica...and Boyd?”

“Well we knew they came here to cuddle with him.” Lydia replies to her friend, looking as they managed to sneak into Stiles window. A few minutes later a loud and not quite manly shriek came from the bedroom. The three of them snickered as the lights were flicked off and thought it was time to speed off. This was a waste of time. Lydia didn't waste her time objecting that this was a horrible plan because no one would come to Stiles' house without a reason. 

“I think your boyfriend is scaling Stiles' wall.” Allison mutters. “Don't ask me which, I could barely tell them apart in the daytime.” Danny snorts but dials his boyfriend, wondering if it were Ethan who was creeping in through Stiles' window. When he gets confirmed that Aiden is, in fact, the one scaling Stiles' wall he tells Lydia. Lydia huffs and texts Aiden who doesn't respond. Once she sees Erica and Boyd leaving she furrows her brows angrily and slams the door shut, storming her way up to the door and pounding on it loudly. Allison and Danny hurry behind her, hissing at her. The door is pulled open to reveal a worried Stiles. 

“What? What?!” He questions, looking between them. “Did something happen?” He asks them before throwing his head back. “Did something happen!?” He yells and Danny shakes his head. 

“What happened with you? Aiden and you don't get along.” Lydia says. 

“Derek sent me.” Aiden murmurs. “He didn't want to come over but he and Scott were worried. How did you even know I was here?” The three of them gape, looking towards each other for an answer while Stiles furrows his brow.

“Yeah, why are you guys here?” He questions. “It's late and you said you wanted to be alone.” 

“We did because we were....” Danny trails off and licks his teeth. They hadn't really planned on getting caught. Lydia takes the notebook from Allison's hands. 

“We were privately investigating to see if you were attractive to people.” She tells him with a smile and thrust the notebook at him. He takes it and looks at it, raising a single brow. 

“You uh...?” 

“That's why we lied to the werewolves about hunters being in the area, that's why we kept taking you out everywhere, that's why we are here now.” Lydia admits. Stiles furrows his brows. 

“You've been stalking me?” He questions. 

“No. We've been privately investigating your life to figure out if you were attractive.” Lydia says again and he raises his brow, asking her results. “Yes, Stiles, clearly, you are attractive but that's not all we learned. We also learned you are incredibly oblivious to any type of flirting that it is painful to watch sometimes. That everyone will eventually realize how so many people find you attractive. And I have no idea what is going on with this pack and it's relationships, including the several you've tried to set up.” He nods at her. 

“Yeah, that about covers it. That's all the proof in there.” Danny mutters. 

“How many of you were in on this?” Stiles questions and they tell them it was only the four of them while Aiden reads over Stiles' shoulder, making faces. “Huh. Okay.” Stiles murmurs. “Well uh, this was...thanks? I'm going to...I'm going to sleep.” He lets Aiden slip out and shakes his head. “Good night guys, I'll see you tomorrow.” Stiles jogs up his stairs and looks at the first page.

'Step One: Grocery Shopping' is scribbled on the top of the page 'That poor checkout girl!' was written with words about how she was flirting with him. Lyla? Lyla didn't flirt with him. He continues to read about how she stuck out her chest and touched him, tried to keep eye contact and smiled flirtatiously at him. He rubs a hand down his face and shuts the notebook. He'll worry about it in the morning, when he had the energy to think about the fact two of his pack mates stalked him just to answer a simple five-worded question. He curls into bed and stares at the notebook. New questions running through his head, ones that he'd have to go about himself answering, either by reading that or taking it to certain people. Cause surely it wasn't just random people that thought he was attractive. He definitely hoped it wasn't just random people. He smiles into his pillow as he turned and lets out a small laugh. He was totally attractive.


	4. Stiles/Derek, Lydia/Aiden, Ethan/Danny, Scott/Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First pairing(s): Stiles/Derek(which will show up again with another pairing because there was more than one request for this), Lydia/Aiden, Ethan/Danny, Scott/Kira(which I apologize in advance for because I can't write Kira for reasons.).

“What is wrong with you?” Lydia hisses when they finally get in the car and peel down the street. Aiden huffs and crosses his arms while Allison smiles softly.

“Me? I didn't stalk our pack mate for a few weeks to find out if he was attractive.” 

“It was not stalking!” The strawberry blond defends, glaring at her boyfriend who smiles. Danny makes a face next to Allison who seems to agree that it was possibly a tiny level of stalking. Her friend huffs in the front seat, shaking her head. “It was helping a friend.” 

“She's got a point.” Danny says. “I mean, do you know how many times he's asked one of us or both of us if he was attractive?” Aiden laughs in his seat, looking back to his brother's boyfriend. He doesn't bother to tell any of them that they were sitting in front of Stiles' house, watching him to see what would happen with Stiles, Erica and Boyd. Not that anything has happened between them, Aiden could smell the room, there weren't even feelings in that room and he thinks the three of them just see each other as comfort. He's not sure why. He just pulls out his phone and texts Derek that Stiles seemed fine but he had to leave. When Derek doesn't respond he asks if the man knew that his humans were stalking the poor boy. 

“You know,” Allison leans forward slightly, looking to Lydia. “I never noticed how many people have their eyes on Stiles.” Lydia agrees, nodding. “You think someone would make a move.” 

“They do.” Danny tells her. “He doesn't see them as moves, he doesn't see it as flirting. He needs a flirt-translator.” Aiden snorts while he reads Derek asking why they were stalking Stiles and informs the man that they were trying to prove how many people wanted his dick. When he doesn't get a response he just looks over to Lydia, who is still defending herself, and smiles fondly. She catches his look and rolls her eyes but he catches the twist in her lips. He grins widely and glances back at the two in the backseat. No matter how drastic things tended to get between the relationships within this pack, or how complicated and weird they all seems. He and his brother had stumbled onto something good, something great. And they both had amazing dates to keep them from losing themselves again. He truly couldn't complain. 

**

Derek stares at his phone, trying to figure out how he or anyone except Allison hadn't picked up on the humans of the pack stalking the other human. How Stiles' father hadn't picked up on the two or, three of them creeping on Stiles. Surely they weren't that good. He was going to have to sit down and have a talk with them, they could use that. Of course they could use that. He can't help but ask why though, thinking about calling Aiden because he liked that better when no one was in danger but then he gets a reply and he doesn't know how to feel about it. He furrows his brows and reads the sentence again. It didn't really make any sense to him. They had stalked him....because people wanted him. People? Multiple people had wanted Stiles? Or no one wanted Stiles? He hears Cora jogging up towards him but he's still glaring at his phone. The younger Hale takes one look at her brother and raises a brow. 

“Why are you pouting at your phone?” Derek shakes his head and glances up at her, narrowing his eyes. 

“I'm not pouting.” He tells her back, a little insulted by the accusation. 

“That was some heavy pouting there. Heavy pouting.” She smirks as she teases him and he huffs, standing up. 

“I'm going out.” He tells her, though he's not too sure where he's going. He doesn't have a plan of where to go, maybe just for a quick run but still he can't get it out of his head that Lydia, Danny and Allison had been stalking Stiles because people wanted to sleep with Stiles. What kind of people? Sleazy assholes? Pretty girls? Had Stiles returned said feelings? Not that he cared, he just needed to know these things about his pack. The last thing any of them need is for Stiles to get stuck up on someone and be unable to do anything when they needed him. Derek's seen broken hearts and if Scott was anything to go by he didn't want to see Stiles. Stiles would have to deal with it on his own or worse, drag the entire pack with him. The worst would be Scott, the poor Alpha would be moping with Stiles, Derek just knew it. And that was something none of them needed. A pack without an Alpha wasn't that great. Plus, Scott had been doing a really great job. So maybe he ended up at Stiles house, it was out of concern for the pack, no one wanted a brokenhearted Stiles. None of them, not even Derek. 

“What are you doing here? Aiden already checked up on me and I messaged Scott.” Stiles tucks his pillow under his chin as he rolls over to his stomach and Derek furrows his brows before glaring. 

“Do you know that Lydia, Danny and Alli-” 

“Yes, they just stopped by and handed me their uh...” Stiles looks over to his desk. “notes, records, whatever.” He waves his arm toward it and sits up. “Why? That's not my fault. You can't possibly be mad at me.” Stiles looks outraged at the thought and then frowns when Derek simply lifts up the notebook. “What are you doing?” Derek flips through some pages, letting his eyes scan the words quickly. He snorts. 

“Doesn't matter. I'm taking this.” He lifts the notebook and Stiles stands. 

“What? No. Why? They wrote it for me. You know, for asking them if I was attractive all the time and that will help me.” Derek raises a brow, judging and surprised. Before he can ask what it'd help with he's pulling it out of Stiles' reach who sees the question in his eyes and answers. “With knowing. So when someone flirts with me I'll know.” 

“That's exactly why I'm taking it.” Stiles almost falls against him when he says this and he tucks the notebook behind his back, ready to push Stiles out of the way and leave but Stiles is giving him a look, one he doesn't necessarily like. “What?” Stiles confusion slowly slips as he grins. 

“Are you upset that I could be dating someone?” 

“This pack would be-” 

“You're jealous aren't you?” Derek scoffs and can't help but rolls his eyes. “Oh my God, you are. Page 12 totally called your little love-crush on me!” Derek tilts his head, keeping a straight face as he raises his eyebrows unamused. “You can't deny it Derek, it's right there. In black and white, maybe blue and white, but it's right there in that notebook.” 

“This notebook has gone to your head.” Derek tells him and Stiles rolls his eyes. 

“You're jealous because people want me, you have competition.” 

“I bet this thing tells you that Scott has a crush on you.” Stiles shakes his head and Derek just simply blinks before raising a brow. Stiles' tongue darts over his lips and he looks at the man. 

“Do you?” He asks, his voice much quieter and Derek looks at him, brows furrowed as though asking himself the same question. “Cause if you don't, you need to leave the notebook. If you do, it's yours to keep.” Stiles tells him and Derek pulls it forwards, thumbing through the pages. He rips out half a page and leaves it on the desk behind him, Stiles forces his eyes not to glance towards it but instead focus on Derek. Derek looks back at him for a second as if debating what to do before he left, Stiles followed him with his eyes and then ducked his head, grinning at the floor before taking a few steps towards the desk. He fingers the paper closer and reads it, his smile never falling. Derek totally liked him. He pulls out his phone and text Derek 'Tomorrow at 7pm' glad when he gets the 'I'll be there' back. He's just glad Derek didn't wait until morning like he was going to. 

**  
Scott's the first one at Kira's when she finally gets back, embracing her in a tight hug, inhaling her scent as she smiles against him. There isn't even time to unpack as the two of them head out for a lunch. She tells him all about her trip back to New York and what had happened. He smiles at her and listens to her, interested and excited. 

“So, what did I miss?” Scott purses his lips for a second and she grins, he thinks of how to tell her. 

“You missed a lot, actually. A whole lot. A lot that I don't understand.” He hums. “Lydia, Danny and Allison stalked Stiles for a while, trying to figure out if he was attractive which somehow lead to Derek and Stiles...I'm pretty sure they're dating but I'm not positive.” Kira smiles and says what everyone else had when Scott had told them Stiles showed up in the morning and told him that Derek liked him. 'Freaking Finally.' “Danny got Stiles drunk and he tried to set everyone up, Lydia took him shopping and got jealous of another girl.” He shakes his head. “Nothing really important, except that Stiles is attractive to more than half of Beacon Hills.” Kira tilts her head and hums. 

“I can see that.” She nods and laughs when Scott shakes his head and draws her in for a kiss. She had to make sure not to go away too long. Stalking? Jealousy? New Relationship? Drunk Stiles? Yeah, she couldn't go away for a while.


	5. Stiles/Scott/Derek

Stiles doesn't ask anyone about it right off the bat, in fact, he keeps it in his desk for two days before he locks himself in his room and reads through all the pages. It makes so much sense now and he's not sure how it makes him feel. I mean, it feels pretty cool that they cared so much they went to these lengths to find out if he were attractive. He would've taken a simple 'yes' or 'no' probably even a 'maybe'. But he's stuck with questions. Why did they do it? Did they just want to shut him up? Did they only hang out with him to get him off their back? He frowns at the notebook before he flushes. He wonders if that's the real reason that Ethan and Danny were in the restaurant when he, Derek and Scott had gone out for breakfast. What did Danny think? That the three of them were in some...type...of relationship? He flushes harder and pushes the notebook away, pulling out his math book and trying to ignore it. It didn't matter that he was oblivious to flirting or that anyone...a lot of anyones found him attractive. Because he didn't want just anyone to find him attractive, he just wanted to know if he was and that was settled. In some people's eyes he was attractive but not to anyone who really mattered. He shakes the thoughts of the notebook and goes back to school work. 

It seems to work for a few minutes before his mind starts to drift back to the notebook. Was there any proof written down of the important people finding him attractive. In fact, if he had asked Lydia and Danny would they tell him if they had found him attractive at all. Because he had asked them for their genuine thoughts and you know, curiosity. Alright, a lot of it was curiosity....most of it was curiosity. They weren't joking when they said it killed the cat and tonight, Stiles was that cat. And now, he wasn't just curious about if he were attractive, he couldn't get the thought that Danny could've pictured him, Derek and Scott in a relationship. All Stiles has to do is look at facts here. Sure, they were both extremely protective of the pack and especially the humans but even more so, it was Stiles. Stiles wasn't stupid, they're beyond overprotective when it comes to him while understanding he makes his own decisions. Plus, how many times did they run past the girls to check on Stiles who wasn't even injured? Then you have to deal with the constant scenting, which, he is used to from all the wolves but Derek and Scott always seemed personally offended if he smells to much like Issac or Aiden, Derek thinks he's skillfully hiding the fact he hates it but Stiles isn't stupid, Derek basically rubs his chest for three minutes while Scott's way more blunt about it, even to the point where his best friend has just nosed at his chest for twelve minutes, muttering about it. And Stiles still wasn't over the cuddling! They cuddled the crap out of him and he adored it, he wanted that. Even if he would be completely happy with it just being the two of them without him because them holding hands had been adorable. Thinking about it now makes his stomach do that little thing it used to do when he first had a crush on Lydia, except heavier. It makes his palms sweaty. 

He needed to get some air. He shoves his books away and stands, stretching. He needed that damn thought out of his head. He leaves his room, grabs his keys and goes for a drive. A simple, quick drive. Down to the grocery store where he buys a few things to make cookies before heading back home. And of course, that thoughts right back in his head, as if it'd never been drawn out of him. Scott liked cookies and Derek hid it but he knew Derek liked his cookies just as much. What's that saying? “The way to a man's heart is through his stomach”? Yeah, that sounded right. It was definitely a way to Stiles' heart. Some curly fries, maybe something chocolate, definitely stuff he wouldn't allow his dad to eat. Yeah. So, he makes cookies and tells Derek and Scott that he was stalked by the humans and not sure how they didn't catch it but they needed to discuss their senses and awareness. Not that they were threats but this went on for how long and only Ethan picked up on it? Stiles isn't buying that. With that he promises to meet them at Scott's in an hour and a half. He jogs back up the stairs, picks up his bag and the notebook. He should label it. 'The Stalker Incident' because this will never happen again, it doesn't need a year. If it does need a year sometime down the road, he might have to question the pack and their skills. He knew the humans weren't that smooth at hiding. 

“Aiden said you were fine.” Scott says when he comes in. But perks up at the box of cookies. “Are those chocolate chip?” 

“Double.” Stiles answers through the one in his mouth, extending them to him and watching Scott take a few before the Alpha hands one over to Derek. “And I am fine.” He reassures them. 

“So what are w-?” He cuts Derek off before the man can continue and bites off another piece of cookie. 

“Well, it makes me wonder. You're werewolves and you couldn't pick up on Lydia and Danny's evil plan?” Scott furrows his brows at his best friend, sinking down to the couch. 

“Evil plan? Didn't they just answer your question? You wanted to know if you were attractive or not so they found out for you.” His friend asks. Stiles puts the container of cookies on the table, seeing Derek take another two while he dug for the notebook. 

“This.” He says, holding it up to show them. “Is evil. They call me oblivious, say everyone has feelings for me and they don't answer if anyone important has feelings for me.”

“Important? You still don't like Lydia do you?” Derek and Scott exchange worried glances at Scott's question and Stiles rolls his eyes. He loves Lydia, probably always will but not like that, not anymore, not knowing it's a lost cause. She'd never belong to him and oddly, it didn't bother him that much. Might be because of the weird squeezy thing Scott and Derek bring to his heart, but even before then he had kind of given up on her. “Because she's with Aiden right now and I think she still loves Jackson...” 

“No, not Lydia.” Stiles rolls his eyes. He puts the notebook on the table and flips it open “but look at this. Cafeteria 2.” He points to the entry. “That's not true, Zach from AP Chemistry and my freshman algebra class isn't gay and he certainly wasn't flirting with me.” He flips a few more pages. “And this girl, she's dated like seven other guys while I've talked to her and she's never flirted with me.” Scott shuts the notebook and frowns at Stiles. 

“Is this bothering you that much?” Scott asks while Derek stares concerned from his seat. 

“We can hear their heartbeats, you know that, right? They really were doing this just to ease your mind. You know they both got jealous at some point and understood right.” Stiles sighs at Derek's words, his shoulders slumping. 

“They'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, even if they thought they wouldn't get caught. They, the pack, we care about you. Just like you care about us. So stop letting this bother you or whatever and just know you're hot.” Scott tells him and Stiles scoffs at the ending. He smiles but he rolls his eyes, accepting the compliment. So he decides to keep going, let it all out, get it out of the way, he can't stop the words at this point. 

“You know what bothers me though.” Scott hums and Derek raises a brow. “Ethan and Danny followed us into that restaurant and you know Issac was telling them we were cuddling.” Before either can object he continues. “They totally thought that we were banging.” He laughs. “And I told them I was trying to set you guys up.” Derek looks to Scott who blinks. 

“You...were trying to set us up?” Scott questions. Stiles twists his lips down and shakes his head. “Why?” 

“Well you're single and he's single and you were holding hands over me, I mean, I know you change crushes fast but I've never been in the middle of them.” Scott narrows his eyes in thought before looking to Derek. 

“Would you want to be in the middle of that?” Stiles lets out a laugh as his mouth falls open, struggling to form his denial of that question. Scott looks pleased with Derek's question and turns for the answer. Each stuttered 'Wha-?' that comes out is in a different voice. 

“That's not at all what I was saying.” He finally gets out. “I'm saying I woke up in the middle of the two of you holding hands. Like over me. Because I was in the middle of you two. But you were holding hands, I was just...I was lying there innocently.” He defends. “But I thought, maybe, they aren't acting on it because like, I don't know, the pack wouldn't agree, but they totally would. They’d totally agree on all of us dating. Not us, as in the three of us, not that that'd be horrible but us as in any pairings within the pack. They don't really care. Unless there was cheating because I don't think any of us would stand for tha-” 

“Do you still want to try making out?” Scott tilts his head and Stiles' lips slowly come to a small 'o' shape staring at his friend. His eyebrows raise and he can see Derek smirking but all he can hear are those words echoing in his mind. He was so totally dreaming, Scott would never offer that. He must've fallen asleep thinking about the cuddle session. That's what it was, he was dreaming, he was clearly freaking dreaming. All he needed to do was look around and see that Scott's couch wasn't right or that picture on the wall of them was missing but he couldn't stop staring at Scott as if his best friend in shock. Even when Scott glances back at Derek for a split second, Stiles wants to follow his gaze but isn't quite sure he can manage. Then Scott's leaning closer and Stiles doesn't know if he should try and wake up or if he should just let Scott do whatever Scott seems about to do, like kiss him. So, he does what seems is logical, he watches Scott lean closer, feels his best friend's breath on his lips, flicks his eyes down to said best friend's lips and then jerks back because there's no way his mind hasn't woken him up yet. Scott's eyes meet his slowly, a look on his face that Stiles isn't sure what it means because there's no way Scott is hurt or confused why Stiles pulled away. Stiles is pretty sure it's self-explanatory. 

“I...uh...” Stiles mumbles, swallowing. He lets out a breath of air and Scott raises his brows, looking at his friend. “What?” Scott seems a little nervous now. Stiles licks his lips as Scott backs away from him and all the way to the couch silent. “What?” Stiles narrows his eyes and looks to Derek who looks just as shocked and confused as Scott before looking back to Scott. “You were going to kiss me.” He doesn't state it as a question because it's not, Scott was, for whatever reason, going to kiss him. Scott nods anyhow, slow and hesitant. 

“Well, I thought...” Stiles cuts him off with a flick of his wrist that points to Derek, eyes still narrowed.

“But you looked to him for permission to kiss me?” That one is a question because Stiles was more focused on Scott's words than his face but he knows the kid looked back at Derek and if he's not mistaken it was a questioning gaze. “After you...” He looks to Derek accusingly “offered me a threesome.” 

“Saying threesome like that makes it sound like we'd bang you once then leave you.” Scott murmurs and sure maybe the way Stiles said it seemed dirty but that was so not the point right now. He still gives Scott a very confused look and he's pretty sure that pitiful noise came out of his mouth. “If we put you in the middle of us it'd totally be a long term thing.” Stiles stares at Scott then looks to Derek then back to Scott and slowly the pieces fall together and he gasps pointing between the two wildly. 

“You are dating!” He accuses. “Oh my God, I was right!” He almost cheers....He does cheer, loudly, standing up and throwing his fist in the air. “I was so right!” Then he sucks in another breath. “Oh, I'm so sorry I tried to hook you up with Cora. And I'm so sorry I told you I was trying to hook them up.” He says, fast paced and panicked but both of them are just staring at him. And the next inhale is actually silent as his eyes go extremely wide. “You...” He points to Derek then to Scott “And you...” He looks between them. “And I'm finding out because of a threesome proposition?” 

“Will you stop saying it like that!” Scott huffs, crossing his arms and Derek snorts at him. Stiles shrinks a little bit, sitting back down and frowning. 

“Yes, we've been dating.” Derek tells him and Stiles nods. 

“And we like you and you were saying you want to know someone important likes you and then you talked about us cuddling and being in between us and I got excited because your heart...” 

“Oh.” Stiles cuts him off, blinking at Scott. Scott looks even more nervous while Stiles goes silent, looking at him, flickering his eyes to Derek every so often, who looks almost equally nervous. “I uh...I brought you the cookies because I couldn't stop think about you guys cuddling me and I'm pretty sure I haven't slept the same and it's not because I thought you guys holding hands was cute, which I did, but because I liked being cuddled even if it did feel like I totally slipped into the oven because you guys are that hot.” Scott seems a little more hopeful and smiles. “So I made you guys cookies and came over with the notebook because who doesn't like cookies and it was a really good excuse to come over. Not that I ever need an excuse to come over but I was pretty sure telling you guys I missed being in bed between you wouldn't have really gone over well.” Scott lets out a laugh and Derek smiles, shaking his head. “But apparently it would've gone over really well because you've been dating behind the pack's back and apparently you miss me in between you in bed too.” He looks to Scott, nodding. “And I'd still really like to try making out, so we should do that and then figure all this out in the morning.”


	6. Stiles/Derek, Scott/Allison/Issac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Pairing(s): Stiles/Derek(told you it'd show up again, this is very popular.) and Scott/Allison/Issac

Stiles turns in his bed, glaring at the notebook and humming. He can't sleep with that stupid thing there, not until he's read every single page. He stands up from his bed, kicking the blankets to the foot of the bed and stretching as he stood. He slumps in the chair and turns, looking around his room for a little bit. Really, this should be able to wait until morning, it proved what he wanted to know. People do find him attractive. He's pretty sure Lydia and Danny do as well, if them going through this much work meant anything. He flips it open and stares at the front page. 

'Step One: Grocery Shopping' For people so organized and neat, with beautiful handwriting he assumed the paper would have more of a layout. Bullet points, maybe, a list of each incident that proved someone liked him and any supporting evidence but instead it was a mass of words scribbled onto each page, including little comments of their own that remind him they had plans to let him see this. They intended to show him that he was attractive, not just answer his question. He smiles and his heart clenches. It's nice to know that someone cares that much about you to spend time doing this, but he guesses that's what a pack is. He rubs his eyes and scans the page, reading it word for word snorting at each person. He'd have to ask how they followed him without him catching them. He pulls the notebook to his lap, leaning back in his chair and humming as he read the words. Each word drawing him further into it, like a well written book with an amazing plot-line that's way too long to finish in one sitting but one reads it anyway because it's that good. Each bullet point makes him possibly overconfident but it's a good feeling. Everywhere was someone who thought he was cute, even in this pack apparently, although that might be biased. 

He hadn't wanted to date anyone in this pack anyway, well, not really. Not anymore. He loved Lydia, still does really, because she's gorgeous and amazing. She's definitely still a goddess in his eyes, just a goddess that he doesn't really want to date anymore. And sure at one point he thought him and Danny would make a really cute couple but that was because Danny was always taken and never answered Stiles straight. He liked the challenge, plus he knew Danny was smart and really attractive. And, okay, yeah, there was that one stage where he wanted to make out with Scott but he's pretty sure that's just because Scott was his best friend. He's heard a lot of people do that, at least he wasn't one of those kids who wanted to sleep with his friend's mom. Though, to be honest, that's probably more because he like Melissa's mom as his own and never, at one point when he was attracted to people, disliked the idea of her dating his father. Once he had gotten to the point of knowing his dad would have to move on at one point all he really cared was that his dad had to date Melissa. Because she was basically already his mom. And there were those few, small thoughts of Jackson here and there that were, more or less, usually hate sex based thoughts. But he did love Jackson, afterall, he had called Jackson to profess his undying love for the man only for Jackson's mother to pick up. Which was, just embarrassing. Thank God for texting because the 'what the hell?' from Jackson was fairly easy to explain. 

There were so many instances of Stiles wanting to date someone in the pack. The thing to remember is he doesn't want to date anyone in that pack anymore, he wanted to at some point. Basically everyone in the pack. Scott, Erica, Issac, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Derek. Oh Derek. He knew there was a member he was avoiding thinking about. Derek Hale who...alright, Stiles might want to date but he can take a hint. A stupid hint that wasn't so much a hint as a 'I would never date you' but hey, he took that very well. He didn't even cry he called Derek an asshole and stormed away and the next day he pretended like he would never date Derek. Because even though a part of him wanted to, the part that knew Derek was truly just petrified of love, he wasn't going to take Derek's asshole behavior. Oh, but wouldn't this just bite Derek in the butt. Their argument had been pretty vicious, definitely unnecessary but they had both put it behind them. Until now. How amazing would it be fore Stiles to throw that 'you're not that attractive' right back at Derek's face? Of course, Stiles was kind of asking for that but still. He grabbed the notebook and his keys, thanked that his father had to work the night shift and left. Derek's face would be worth this. 

He gets to Derek's loft pretty quickly, faster than usual but that might have to do with the lack of traffic, there were no cars out at this time of the day. He parks right next to Derek's vehicle and grins to himself, flipping through the pages for a minute before exiting his jeep and hurrying up to Derek's floor. He didn't even care if Derek was asleep, this was worth Derek's little grumpy, bed-headed glare and threat. Of course, that's exactly what he gets when he pulls the door to Derek's open. He beams at Derek and waits until Derek gets out of bed, crossing his arms over his tank top and raising his brow. 

“What is it now, Stiles?” He asks, looking more annoyed than upset but it was a look Stiles got often from Derek so he didn't really mind it. 

“Remember that fight we had about us dating?” Derek sighs and rolls his eyes, looking about to tell Stiles to get out but Stiles doesn't let him finish. “And you said I wasn't that attractive?” Derek's brows furrow at him but he wasn't leaving until Derek knew half of Beacon Hills thought he was. “Well, Lydia and Danny proved you wrong because I am, apparently, very, extremely attractive according to Beacon Hills residents.” He tosses the notebook to the table, watching Derek's eyes follow it as it slide, brows still furrowed while Stiles smirks smugly. Derek closes his eyes and shakes his head, looking back up to Stiles. 

“I never told you that.” Stiles raises a brow. Okay, he didn't think Derek would take that route. 

“Are you kidding me?” He vocalizes back and Derek inhales like he's already done with this. “You clearly said...”

“I said that you don't dress like a gold-digger.” Stiles blinks, now that he thinks about it, that actually might've been what Derek had said. They were fighting about dating and Derek had yelled about going to jail and Stiles had said something about being old enough that they'd just assume Derek was his sugar daddy. Well, Stiles was blushing and biting his tongue. 

“Yeah, well, half of Beacon Hills thinks I'm attractive, I could sleep with half of Beacon Hills and you're not invited.” Derek's lips twist up in the way Stiles is all too familiar with and glares at him. 

“You wouldn't sleep with a quarter of Beacon Hills.” Stiles huffs and crosses his own arms. Derek looks down and then towards the notebook. “Did you really drive all the way here to prove to me you were attractive?” Stiles avoids Derek's eyes and Derek shakes his head. “I never said I didn't find you attractive.” 

“Well you wouldn't date me.” Stiles accuses so Derek raises his brow. Stiles didn't come here to start another fight, he came here to prove Derek wrong and see Derek looking the way Stiles is sure he's looking. He picks up the notebook. “I'm going home.” He huffs and Derek lets him walk away. 

“You sure you don't want to stay? Because you clearly remember that fight all wrong and you did wake me up in the middle of the night to prove half of Beacon Hills is in love with you.” Stiles turns quickly. 

“They are!” He declares, storming back to Derek, holding up the notebook. “Lydia and Danny proved it!” Derek snorts but snatches the notebook, listening to Stiles go on about them proving it. Stiles can't for the life of him figure out why Derek kept saying he was remembering the fight wrong but by the end of the night he'd know everything. 

**

Allison gets dropped off at Scott's per her own request. She had really wanted to tell him about this whole situation with Stiles before anyone else told him. After all, it's not everyday your girlfriend helps her best friends stalk your best friend. Not that it was stalking, now she was sounding like Lydia's denial. It might've totally been stalking. Scott opens the door before she even knock and she follows him to the couch. 

“For the past few weeks, Lydia, Danny and I have been following Stiles to find out if he was attractive.” Scott blinks at her. 

“Yeah, I know.” He tells her and she looks at him confused. “Issac kind of figured it out and told me. We figured the only reason you would do it was because Lydia wanted to know if he was attractive.” She has to admit she's a little impressed that they had figured it out but no one else in the pack had. It makes a little sense that they would though. 

“Lydia and Danny did most of it, I just got dragged in when they had you all miss school. A lot of people find him attractive.” Scott nods at her. 

“He'll probably go to Derek with it.” He tells her and she furrows her brows, wanting to ask for a deeper explanation. “Stiles has a crush on Derek, he won't admit to it because Derek told him they'd never date but he'll totally throw this in Derek's face. Derek likes him back though, but Derek's just...well, he's Derek.” That made way too much sense. Allison nods to him. 

“Ten bucks Derek just tells him he's stupid.” Issac mutters, walking into the room. 

“I'll bet you twenty they sleep together.” Issac raises his brows. “Not fuck, just together.” Scott clarifies at the judging looks he receives. 

“I'll take that one.” Issac shakes his hand on it, smiling. 

“I can't believe you're betting on their love life.” She shakes her head. “I just got back from Stiles' so we'll have a while before he gets to finish the notebook. But there's no way he's going to Derek's tonight.” 

“Wanna bet on it?” Issac teases and she rolls her eyes at him, making room for him on the couch. Scott putting on a TV movie. 

“I'm pretty sure Stiles and Derek wanted to sleep together the first day they saw each other.” Scott tells them, his eyes on the television, hand curled in Allison's, while her other one held Issac's hand. 

“When was that?” Issac hums back. Allison nodding that she wanted to know as well. She was pretty sure she wasn't told nor there when Derek and Stiles had first laid eyes on each other. 

“After I was bit, we were looking for my inhaler and Derek came over to throw it at me, I swear I've never seen Stiles look at anyone like that, maybe Lydia but I don't think so. Not the first time he saw her anyway.” Allison snorts at him

“I'll bet you, she'll find it hot.” Allison tells them and the two of them laugh, letting the thoughts of their friends slip away as they watched the movie, crowding closer together with time. 

Scott woke up to his phone alerting him he had a text message and he shifted Allison just softly enough to get her out of the way but not wake her. He pulls his phone, squinting at the lit up screen and sliding it open to read Stiles' text message, chuckling to himself softly. 

“Wha'he say?” Issac murmurs from the other side of Allison. 

“Need you to cover for me, spent the night at Derek's, will spend tonight at Derek's. Do not tell my father.” Scott tells Issac and the boy nods. “I'm asking what happened but I doubt I'll get an answer until later.” Scott's right. He doesn't get an answer until after they've had breakfast, got a call from the Sheriff and they head out for pack. Scott's pretty sure Stiles had the same great night he had.


	7. Stiles/Scott, Derek/Erica

Erica isn't sure where to go after she gets booted from Stiles'. Her and Boyd would spend a few nights there every few nights because they felt close to Stiles the same way they felt close to each other. Both of them liked the comfort he gave, without questioning or hesitance. He just rolled over and made room for them in the bed, whichever place they chose to sleep in was fine with him, even if it constantly changed. It was nice to have that comfort they so dearly missed. Boyd goes back home and Erica decides to stop by Derek's. She knows a few of them go there after a long day and she didn't mind spending time with Derek, he was the one that bit her after all. Though, if Aiden had been sent to Stiles' it makes her wonder how many people are left here. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks her when she enters the almost completely empty loft. She can hear Cora asleep down the way and Derek's here but aside from the two Hales it was just her. 

“Aiden kicked me out of Stiles' house.” He looks to her, raising his brow. “Boyd and I go there sometimes, I didn't want to go home.” 

“Why didn't you go with Boyd?” He asks her, but shuffles her further into the house. 

“I don't usually go to Boyd's house, except when we study but never to stay the night. You know we're not really dating.” Derek hums and she knows it's because everyone's just assumed they were dating and the two of them have just allowed the rumors to spread. They figured it was better for them to think that than question why they weren't dating. She knew Boyd was attractive but she just couldn't date him after all they've been through and she knew he felt the same way. “Do you mind if I stay here?” 

“Of course you can stay here.” Derek tells her. “You don't have to ask.” She knew that too but she smiles at him and gets herself a glass of water, smirking at him. 

“I'm always going to remember Stiles batting you on the nose like a dog and scolding you for kissing me.” Derek gives her that glare and she just snickers. “You can't even be mad at him, that was hilarious and protective and he was drunk.”

“He shouldn't have been drunk.” Derek growls out and Erica just rolls her eyes. He was always the adult since they were always the kids. “And he hit me twice, once for you dating Boyd and the second for you being underage.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not anymore and I'm not dating Boyd. I don't understand how you all think that.” She huffs, sitting down and he raises his brow. “You all started it, we just hung out like friends. We'd hang out with Issac but he's so far gone with Scott he stayed here when we wanted to run.” Derek grunts back, she's pretty sure he doesn't forgive her for that. “We're just friends.” 

“Tell that to the rest of the pack.” 

“One day, I will.” She promises, smiling at him as he sits next to her. “You might not hold up conversations all the time but you listen to us, thanks.” Derek huffs and she rolls her eyes, smiling. “Scott will make sure that Stiles is okay.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Derek tells her and she smiles to him, leaning against him and inhaling deeply. Maybe she liked spending time with Derek more than she'd admit but no one was here to know. 

**

“Will you just tell me who you like so I can set you up with them?” Stiles cries, falling to Scott's bed. His best friend turns to look at him, confused. 

“What are you talking about?” Scott laughs and Stiles huffs, staring at the ceiling. Derek had told Scott what had happened but Stiles seemed exactly like he was before. 

“Lydia and Danny spent the past few weeks trying to find out if I was attractive and instead of spending those weeks knowing this I spent them trying to figure out who you want to date.” Scott raises a brow at Stiles. He knew there was something going on with Lydia and Danny, he should've known it had to do with Stiles. He could smell them on him more than usual. Which he wasn't really a fan of but he just stares at his friend. 

“Who do you think I want to date?” Stiles sits up and huffs.

“It's either Allison or Issac, possibly both. Might be Kira but she's in New York right now so I can't fix that. Or it's one of the Hales.” Scott scrunches up his nose. He'd never date Peter if they paid him. “Derek or Cora, both of which I've tried to set you up with.” 

“You tried to make me date Derek or Cora?” 

“Whoever you want to date, I will gladly accept that, just please, for the love of God, start tying to date someone and not just making googly eyes at them. Date them all!” He tells Scott. Scott just watches him from the computer chair and hums in consideration. He knew he wasn't giving googly eyes. Stiles licks his lips in the common way he always does. 

“I don't want to date any of them.” Stiles face falls, looks a little upset. “I'm not giving any of those people googly eyes. What did Danny and Lydia tell you?” Stiles hates the change in topic that's evident from his face but he just goes along with it because Scott won't let him go back to that and he knows it. 

“Nothing really, they just gave me this notebook with evidence in it, I guess you could say. I haven't touched it yet.” Scott smiles at him. 

“I'm pretty sure there's an easier way to prove you're attractive.” He tells Stiles who snorts. 

“Oh yeah?” Scott answers “Prove it.” Stiles says, eyes challenging and Scott takes the bait, if there's anyone he's making googly eyes over it's Stiles. It's something more recent, from the downfall of his relationship with Allison and the upgrade to True Alpha, he's realized he might love Stiles more than a friend. He wasn't really hating it either because there were plenty of reasons to love Stiles and Scott already knows Stiles will be in his life forever. 

“You're attractive.” Scott tells him and jerks forward, capturing Stiles' lips, shaped ready to response. Stiles just falls backwards with him and turns his head, Scott's lips pressed to his cheek. 

“I'm pretty sure you can't just attack people with kisses and say you're attractive to make it written in stone.” 

“You don't need to be attractive to everyone, just the people who love you. And I love you.” Stiles snorts and meets Scott's eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.” He promises sincerely, turning his head now that he had room from Scott's lips. “Is this...a thing we're going to do now?” He questions. 

“I want to, if you want to.” Stiles hums. 

“Oh, I want to. But first I want to know when this happened but I'm still pretty sure you want to date Cora.” 

“Sometime when I became an Alpha after things between Allison and I ended.” Scott admits to his best friend, still pinned to the bed under him. “I just wanted to be with you.” Stiles smiles and cautiously tilts his head up, his lips almost touching Scott's. 

“I'm still keeping the notebook.” Scott lets out a laugh and dives back down for Stiles' mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, this is all that's been written but I still might do one more chapter of a Stiles/Derek and Scott/Allison/Issac/Kira endgame because I really liked that idea.


End file.
